


Songs of Faith and Devotion

by Shadow_Side



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Consent Play, Creative Use of Awesome Planar Powers, D/s, Edgeplay, Impact Play, Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Side/pseuds/Shadow_Side
Summary: Cecil knows what Kevin needs. And they both know what Carlos needs. And, together, they take a long-overdue step.[A stand-alone fic set inChiralityverse.]





	1. In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes these things require long and rambling author's notes. And… sometimes they don't. ;-)
> 
> Let's just say, in the wake of _Believer_ , this one was inevitable… except, this time, they get to do it _right_.
> 
> This one is set during the summer after _Da Capo Al Fine_. As always, please refer to the [Chiralityverse Series Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/146883) for some helpful guidance on reading orders for this series as a whole.
> 
> The title is from the album by Depeche Mode, and the chapters are all named after songs on that album. And yes, I say chapter _s_ because this one is going to be three chapters long – because I have three key scenes to cover – so there's more to follow!

_I'm hanging on your words_  
_Living on your breath_  
_Feeling with your skin_

~ Depeche Mode: _'In Your Room'_

***

It's late afternoon when Kevin gets home.

He's been out running some errands, having set off after he and Cecil were done at the radio station. Cecil himself is already home, but – judging by the lack of his car parked outside – Carlos isn't yet.

But that's OK. Kevin is midway through a fascinating book – by a Desert Bluffs resident, and one of his old college tutors, no less – on the translation of Linear-A, and he can't wait to find out whether it has the same summoning potential as his own beloved Linear-B.

He hopes so. He knows a certain someone who will be _very_ surprised if he tries it out.

Unsure of where Cecil is, but confident he'll appear sooner or later, Kevin makes himself a cup of coffee and settles on one of the couches in the living room with his book.

And there he sits, reading happily for twenty minutes or so; completely oblivious to the world.

Well, no. Not _completely_ oblivious. You don't live most of your life in a city run by Strexcorp without developing a very heightened sense of awareness. But it would certainly take an _obvious_ sign of danger to pull Kevin's attention away from his book, and those are less of an issue with Strex-that-was roundly defeated, and all of _that_ unpleasantness firmly in the past.

So Kevin doesn't look up until he hears Cecil's voice from the doorway behind him.

"There was a time when you'd never have been sitting with your back to the door."

Kevin can't help a little smile as he realises. "There was a time when it would have been a very bad idea. Besides… maybe I _want_ you to take me by surprise."

One of the very best things about the three-way relationship he's a part of is that he can have a wholly different dynamic with each of his two boyfriends. Carlos thoroughly loves being taken advantage of, and letting Kevin – and Cecil – take charge, which means Kevin gets to indulge his wicked side on a regular basis. But with Cecil… it's the other way round. With Cecil, Kevin sometimes gets to be the one being taken advantage _of_ , and that's a wonderful thing too.

Because Cecil: brave, brilliant, wonderful, thoroughly noble-on-the-outside Cecil, is _surprisingly_ good at it.

He hears his double pace closer, leaning over him from behind and sliding a gentle arm around his shoulders. "What are you reading?" Cecil asks, pleasantly.

Kevin is not remotely fooled by that tone, given that it's one Cecil has picked up from him. But he's extremely happy to play along.

" _The Decipherment of Linear-A and its Practical Summoning Applications_ ," he answers. "Written by one of my old college tutors, as it happens. I'm a huge fan."

"I can imagine," Cecil replies. "So… shall I leave you to it? Or… would you like to be distracted?"

This makes Kevin turn just a little, trying to meet Cecil's eyes. "I'm always happy to be distracted by you," he says.

Cecil smiles. "Good," he replies, tilting Kevin's head back slightly and leaning in to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. "Because… I have something in mind."

 _Slow, deep breaths. Slower. Deeper. Sensible face. Resist the urge to shout 'hooray!' and leap to your feet at once_.

Kevin puts the book down. "Do you, now?" he says. "Such as..?"

In answer, Cecil stands and moves around in front of him, holding out a hand. Kevin takes it, rising to his feet, and Cecil pulls him in closer as soon as he's upright, kissing him again. It feels so very good, and he's happy to linger over it for as long as Cecil wants.

"Are you going to tell me?" Kevin pushes, just a little, when the kiss breaks. Not because he can't cope with the mystery – on the contrary, he loves it – but simply to see what Cecil will do in response.

If he'd spent any time thinking about it in advance, Kevin wouldn't have expected it to be this. Wouldn't have expected to find his double suddenly backing him across the room, and pushing him – firmly, but not roughly – against the wall, before taking hold of his hands and lifting them to pin them either side of his head.

Kevin's heart starts to race. Cecil has only been like _this_ with him on a few occasions so far, but each one has been so mind-blowingly wonderful that the mere thought leaves him dizzy.

"You trust me, don't you?" Cecil says, his voice soft and low and full of promise.

"You know I do," Kevin breathes in reply.

His double smiles. "Good. Because… I have plans. _Downstairs_."

Downstairs. As in, the basement. The basement that Kevin had added to the house thanks to some help from a couple of extra-planar contacts. The basement that they categorically do not use for storage.

The basement that they use for… _other_ things.

He tries to keep his voice level as he asks the one question he needs to ask first. It is not easy. "And… Carlos?"

"Carlos called to say he would be home late. He said something about Vincent creating folds in the fabric of spacetime again and the potential danger this poses to all life as we know it. But he _also_ said – and I'm quoting now – _'if you two aren't doing something utterly adorable and/or mind-blowingly hot when I get back, I will be very disappointed'_. So you can take it as written that he will approve. And want the details. _So_ … we had better not let him down."

Kevin doubts there's any risk of that. "Agreed," he replies. "In which case…"

" _In which case_ , my dear double, I think you should let me demonstrate the plans I have. In detail."

"You know I'll do _anything_ you say," Kevin manages, a little too quickly. But, given that Cecil has him pinned to the wall – which is new – it's a wonder he can still think in straight lines. Or at all.

Cecil smiles, and kisses him again. "Come along, you," he says.

He steps back, keeping hold of one of Kevin's hands, walking him through the living room and into the kitchen, where the door to the basement is. Beyond it, a low-lit stairwell leads down into the cool, grey-walled space beneath the house. They've only been in here a few times since Kevin first had it installed, and – in all of them – it's Carlos who has been the focus.

And every time has been amazing. But… Kevin has been longing for a chance of his own, and he suspects Cecil knows that. Suspects it's precisely why his double is leading him down here now.

He's imagined it, over and over. Gone over the details in his mind. Thought about what it would look like, and feel like, when it happened.

But that doesn't stop his heart from racing when he realises he's finally standing in the centre of the single basement room, with Cecil stepping in behind him, wrapping arms around him again.

"You're shaking," Cecil says, softly. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," Kevin admits.

The other man holds him a little tighter, gently kissing his neck. "Why?"

"Because I want this so badly. Because… because I don't want to let you down. Because… I'm still getting used to the idea of being able to surrender and being _safe_ when I do…"

Given that the one other man he's ever surrendered to was a mass-murdering demon who mind-controlled him and his entire town for decades, this is a fairly significant point to fixate on. And Cecil knows it, of course, but just being able to admit it out loud is truly liberating.

"You're safe," Cecil re-affirms, even though Kevin doesn't doubt it for a second. "You're always safe with me. And if you need me to stop – if you _ever_ need me to stop – all you have to do is say the word, and I will."

Kevin doesn't doubt this, either. But Cecil never fails to remind him all the same, and he can't help loving that.

"Now," Cecil goes on, "are you ready?"

Kevin nods. "Yes."

"Good. Take off your shirt."

Cecil lets go of him, giving Kevin room to do as he's told. And once he has, and is standing there topless, Cecil leads him forward, to where there are a pair of chains hanging from the ceiling, glittering tantalisingly in the low light. One by one, he lifts Kevin's arms up above his head, chaining them in place, spread wide.

And then Cecil steps back, breaking the contact between them. And Kevin knows, from having watched the way Carlos reacts when they do this to him, that it's a moment which always weighs much heavier than it seems.

He's not wrong. The sudden sense of isolation, of _vulnerability_ , is nearly overwhelming, and he has to make himself take several deep, careful breaths in response.

Cecil, meanwhile, paces slowly around behind him, and Kevin wonders what his double is planning. He has several possibilities in mind, which means he's taken by surprise when – after a moment of soft movement – Cecil steps in and lays a strip of dark fabric over Kevin's eyes, tying it behind his head, blindfolding him completely.

" _Oh_ ," he gasps, the sudden lack of vision making him very aware of everything else. "Cecil, I…"

"Shhhh," his double breathes, wrapping around him from behind once more, and speaking right into his ear. "It's OK. Just relax."

Kevin nods rather more than he needs to, taking another deep breath and trying to keep his reactions a little better in check.

It isn't easy, and it gets even more challenging when Cecil starts to stroke his hands over Kevin's skin, slow and lingering. Even the slightest touch feels absolutely electric, and he can't stop himself gasping after a moment.

Cecil laughs, soft and warm. "You're _very_ sensitive today," he says.

" _I want this so badly_ ," Kevin replies, the words tumbling out.

"I know," Cecil breathes, in his ear. "I know you do. I've known for some time. And I promise you, Kevin… I'm going to give you _everything_ you need."

"Oh… Cecil, please…"

Cecil's hands keep moving slowly over Kevin's skin, a trail of warmth that fills him up, that makes his mind sink gradually downwards. Fingertips brush over his nipples, and he can't help another gasp, the contact sending a shock of arousal running through him.

It makes Cecil laugh softly again, gently kissing his neck. "You like that?"

" _Oh yes_."

"And what about..?"

Those fingertips go to stroke over Kevin's sides – his left in particular – and, given the connotations, he drops his head back onto Cecil's shoulder, all but whimpering in delight.

"I thought you might approve of that one," Cecil says, obviously pleased by the reaction. "How about this..?"

Now the fingertips move up to trace along Kevin's neck, and over his throat, making him gasp once more; right before his breath catches, and it's a moment before he finds oxygen again. It all serves to remind him how vulnerable he is right now, and – at the same time – how safe. And oh, he loves that.

"Please," he manages, when he can. "Cecil, please."

"Please what?" Cecil pushes, just a little. "What are you asking me for, Kevin?"

This is a good question, but it's a difficult one to answer, because Kevin isn't sure. There are things he wants, and things he thinks he wants, and either way he's confident Cecil's plan isn't simply to stroke fingertips over his skin until he goes completely incoherent with need.

So what _is_ it? Because, whatever it is, that's what he wants the most.

"Anything," he whispers. "Everything. Whatever you want… whatever you're going to do to me… you don't have to hold back."

"Don't I, now? And what if what I want is to drive you slowly, teasingly out of your mind?"

"Then… then you'll get your wish. Probably faster than you expect. I…"

He pauses, taking a breath. Understanding what Cecil is doing, and what Kevin himself is doing, and what he needs to do instead.

Even though he's blindfolded, he finds himself closing his eyes, and bowing his head. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm yours."

Kevin can feel the way Cecil smiles at that, wrapping both arms around his waist and kissing him on the neck again. "Good," he says. "That's it. I know you need to give in to me completely. I also know that it won't happen until you let go. Until you stop trying to work out what I want or what I expect and just _let me do it_."

That makes Kevin gasp out loud, heart suddenly racing again. "Cecil… I didn't mean…"

"Shhhh," Cecil interjects, gently. "It's all right. It's all right. I told you I'd give you everything you need, and I will… and that includes helping you give in. Because there's a big difference between _saying_ you surrender and _surrendering_ , isn't there?"

For a man who had barely even _thought_ about this kind of thing a few months ago, Cecil is scarily good at it. Kevin manages a nod, but he doesn't quite dare try to answer out loud.

"That's it," Cecil tells him. "Just let yourself give in. I know how badly you want to."

" _I love you so much_ ," Kevin hears himself gasp, without even thinking about it. He's certainly not trying to provoke anything with the words. He just _means them_.

"I know you do," Cecil replies, kissing him on the neck again. "I know. I love you too. Shall I show you?"

" _Please_ ," Kevin breathes.

Slowly, lingeringly, Cecil lets go of him, and Kevin can hear soft footsteps as the other man paces around in front of him again. Some part of him wishes he could watch; wishes he could see the certainty, the calm control, in his double's every move.

He loves it, after all. Loves how utterly self-assured Cecil can be when he lets himself slip into this mindset. Loves knowing he can surrender to this man, who will never betray him, never use him, never hurt him.

…or, not in a way he won't enjoy, at least.

"I borrowed something before I came to lure you down here," Cecil says. "Can you guess what it is?"

Kevin feels his heart start to race with renewed anticipation. "I… have an idea, yes."

He can hear the smile in Cecil's voice as the other man speaks again. "Ask me nicely."

It suddenly feels as though the chains are the only thing preventing Kevin from dropping straight to his knees. Possibly because they _are_. "Please," he says, unable to keep a hint of desperation out of his tone.

There is a long, slow _shiiiiik_ sound, which cuts through the stillness of the room; a sound which can only be Cecil drawing Kevin's knife. And there is no way the man can get it to do that without having practiced quite a lot in advance.

Kevin should know, given that _he_ had to do the same, back in the day. It certainly makes him appreciate the effort.

"Again," Cecil tells him.

" _Please_ ," Kevin gasps. "Cecil, please. I need this. I need _you_."

He feels the other man step in closer, putting his left hand on Kevin's hip, and using his right to lift the blade, stroking it oh-so-lightly along the side of his neck.

" _Ohhhh_ ," Kevin murmurs, unable to stop himself.

"I remember the first time you did this to Carlos," Cecil says, as he slowly traces the knife over his double's skin. "I couldn't quite believe what I was watching, to begin with. But I could see how much he enjoyed it, and how much you enjoyed doing it to him; not just that time, but every time. And, gradually, I started to understand that it worked both ways for you. That you wanted to experience it, as well as do it. I wondered if I'd be nervous, when you finally asked me to do it to you, but… I wasn't. Not when the moment came. You were beautiful that night, Kevin. Beautiful in a new and wonderful way."

"I wanted to surrender to you so badly," Kevin manages, even though thought is difficult right now. "I'd done it once before, but I knew… I knew it wouldn't be complete until I let you do this."

"I know," Cecil replies, brushing the edge of the knife over one of Kevin's nipples, which makes him drop his head back for a moment, as a wave of pleasure runs through his whole body. "I know."

He lifts the knife, laying it over Kevin's throat, and then steps in to kiss him. And it feels so good, so right, so _glorious_ , that Kevin can't stop himself moaning in delight, and tugging a little on the chains when Cecil steps back again.

"Tell me, Kevin," his double starts out, now tracing the blade over his left side, "what is it about this that you like the most?"

"All of it," Kevin gasps. "The sensation. The danger. The _trust_. And… and you might ask me to pick just one, but… I couldn't. Maybe it's the combination of the three…"

"How very apt," Cecil remarks, with another audible smile, as he runs the very tip of the blade up the middle of Kevin's chest. "Tell me something else," he goes on. "What would you do if I hurt you?"

The whole world stops dead.

"…I'd let you," Kevin whispers, without thinking about it.

Without _needing_ to think about it.

"Would you, now?" Cecil says, but he doesn't sound surprised. "I wouldn't do it with this, of course. I would never hurt you like _that_. But… I have wondered for a while now if _other_ forms of hurt were what you were _really_ craving."

Kevin can hardly breathe. His heart is racing so hard that his whole chest aches, and he knows he's shaking bodily. _Visibly_. How could he not? How could he not, when the other man is so completely, utterly right?

There's a fine line between terror and bliss. Sometimes that's precisely the point.

He hears a rough _chink_ as Cecil re-sheathes the knife, and then the other man steps in closer, putting a hand on the side of Kevin's face. "Let me remind you," he says, "that I _promised_ I would stop if you asked me to."

"…I'm not asking you to," Kevin manages.

"Well, then…" Cecil says, letting the words trail off as he slowly paces around behind Kevin again. He steps in behind his double, left hand wrapped around to lie against his chest, but not pressed in so tightly this time. And then he runs his right hand down the length of Kevin's body, from shoulder to ass, keeping his hand in place once it stops moving.

"Beg me," he whispers, softly.

" _Please, Cecil_ ," Kevin gasps.

There's a pause; a pause that is a mere instant which contains the sum total of all time. And then Cecil draws his hand back and slaps Kevin on the ass, firm and quick.

" _ **Ohyes**_ ," Kevin cries, his mind whiting out in bliss.

"You like that?" Cecil purrs in his ear.

"Yes. _Yes_."

"Shall I do it again?"

" **Yes. _Please_**."

So Cecil does, a little harder this time, and the shockwave that races through Kevin is like nothing he's ever felt before. It hurts, yes, but his mind and body don't seem to be processing it as mere pain. On the contrary… they're responding as if it was pleasure.

Because it _is_.

"…Please…" he gasps, again, feeling a craving in his blood that he doesn't quite know what to do with. Not yet. "Cecil, _please_."

The third blow almost makes his knees give way, and he wavers in the chains, barely keeping his footing. Cecil steps in closer again at that, kissing him on the neck, hand stroking slowly down the length of his body.

"Have you ever done this before?" his double asks, softly.

"No," Kevin manages. He's wanted to. He's certainly fantasised about it. But it's never actually happened before today. And, given that there's only one person besides Cecil that it could have happened _with_ , he knows what his double is really asking him.

His heart starts to race, and Cecil – perhaps in understanding – slides his free hand to rest over it. "Never?" the other man pushes, though his tone is gentle.

"Never," Kevin echoes.

"Good," Cecil tells him, voice low and sure. "Good. That means it's mine. Like you."

" _Yes_ ," Kevin gasps, the inside of his head going dizzy with need again. "Yours. You know I'll give you _anything_."

He can hear the smile in Cecil's voice at that. "I do. And I have another question for you. So, tell me, Kevin… when were you going to mention the mysterious box in the corner?"

The words make Kevin flat-out stop breathing for several seconds, and there's no way Cecil is going to miss the reaction. He lands another, slightly rougher blow to Kevin's ass when his double doesn't answer straight away, though his tone isn't harsh when he speaks immediately afterwards.

"Come on, now. You can tell me. It might even go the way you're hoping."

The box. The box Kevin put down here when he first had the basement created. The one that contains certain… implements… he'd hoped to try at some point. And hasn't dared mention since. And now his heart is racing so fast, he feels as though his chest might explode. "I… You've… You know what's…"

The sentences simply won't cohere. But luckily Cecil takes pity on him, at least a little.

"I know what's in it," he says, stroking his hand over Kevin's chest. "After weeks of you not mentioning it… I decided I should investigate for myself. I thought perhaps that was what you _really_ wanted… or _needed_."

There's an argument for saying he's not wrong. "I… didn't know how to… I…"

Kevin makes himself stop at that, trying to get his mind to form whole sentences. Because… it's important. It's important that he does this right, and that isn't easy when he goes to pieces after a few words.

"…It's something I've wanted to try for a long time," he starts out. "From… you know, from both sides. I… I was going to ask Carlos if he wanted… if he wanted to… but… I mean, I think he _does_ want to…"

"I think he does, too," Cecil answers, gently. "So why didn't you?"

"Because… because I wasn't sure if he… and then I worried that maybe I shouldn't until I… and I didn't know if you…"

The words trail off, and Kevin drops his head, aware that he hasn't really managed the coherence he was aiming for, and hoping it was enough for Cecil to understand.

"I'll admit, I was a little surprised at first," Cecil tells him, pacing slowly around in front of his double and stepping in close; a hand on Kevin's hip, and the other resting on the side of his face. "I wasn't sure what I thought. But I had time to consider it – time to _research_ it – and the more I did… the more I want to do this."

Even though he's blindfolded, all Kevin can do is stare in the other man's direction. "You… you do?" he manages.

"Yes," Cecil says. "You've been right about everything else. You've given me the chance to explore things I might not have thought of otherwise. The night you first surrendered to me… I _treasure_ that memory. So if this is something new you want to explore, then I want to explore it with you."

" _Oh_ ," Kevin gasps in delight. "You… I mean… you… you really…"

"Yes," Cecil says, again. "I do. So long as you promise me – _promise me_ – that you will tell me to stop if you need me to."

"I promise," Kevin replies, at once.

His double cups his face in both hands and kisses him softly. "Well, then," he says, as the kiss breaks. "I think the first thing I'll do is strip you. _Completely_. I'm sure all of this will feel _infinitely_ better on bare skin…"

The whole world goes dizzy again. " _OhCecilyes_ ," Kevin gasps, trying not to lose his footing. "Please… I…"

"Shhhh," Cecil tells him, gently, leaning to press their foreheads together. "I have you. You know you're safe with me, don't you?"

" _Yes_."

"Yes. Good. Then let go…"

For a long moment, Cecil lingers where he is, and then his hands go to Kevin's waist, and Kevin's breath catches as the other man starts to strip him; dropping onto one knee in the process and not rising to his feet until he's tossed the last of Kevin's clothing aside.

"That's better," Cecil breathes against Kevin's lips, after he stands. "Now… tell me, Kevin… of all the fascinating things in that mysterious box of yours, which would you like me to try first?"

This being _real_ is starting to short Kevin's brain out more than a little. "I…" he tries, but the words don't seem to want to take shape.

"Come on, now," Cecil says, soft but firm, tracing fingertips along Kevin's jaw. "You're going to answer me, aren't you? Or do you need _encouragement?_ "

The sudden and _delicious_ hint of threat hanging off that word makes Kevin's brain short out even more, and he gasps, soul-deep.

"…the… the flogger…" he manages. "It's… uhm…"

"I know which it is," Cecil replies, much more gently. "And what to do with it. I told you… I researched this. _Extensively_. I want it to be right. To be safe. And… to be everything you need."

" _Oh_ ," Kevin gasps, suddenly overwhelmed. "C-Cecil… _please_ …"

"Shhhhh," Cecil breathes, resting their foreheads together. "It's all right. It's all right. Just relax, and let your mind sink deeper…"

He lingers where he is for another moment, before stepping back and pacing off, and Kevin knows _why_ … and his heart is racing so hard he wonders if the other man can hear it. And when Cecil returns, the anticipation building in Kevin's blood is so intense that he almost loses his footing.

"Please," he whispers again, shuddering with need as Cecil steps in behind him and puts a hand on his waist.

"I'm going to take this slowly," Cecil reminds him. "And if you want me to stop, at any point, just say so, and I will."

Hardly able to get a word out, Kevin nods, and then he _gasps_ as he feels the leather tails of the flogger swish softly against his skin; the contact so very light but so very _real_. And the _craving_ it sets off is like nothing else: a heat that floods all the way through him, intense and wonderful.

And _then_ the first real blow hits. And though it isn't particularly hard – given that Cecil is being careful – it's enough to hurt. Kevin feels a bright sting flush across his back, followed almost immediately by a wave of something like static; an electric kind of pleasure that races through his skin. The shock alone makes him curse out loud, and only when Cecil speaks does Kevin realise his own words weren't in English.

"I take it that's good?" Cecil asks, softly.

" _Yes_ ," Kevin gasps. "Cecil, _yes_."

"Harder?" Cecil pushes.

" _Please_ ," Kevin replies.

The next blow lands, sharper and firmer, and the sting of it is so delicious that Kevin wavers in the chains all over again.

"Easy there, you," Cecil says. "Was that too much? Or..?"

"It was _incredible_ ," Kevin manages. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"You think you can take several at once?"

"Yes. _Please_."

He gets his wish. The next blow is followed by another, and another, and another, and some part of Kevin can feel Cecil finding a rhythm whilst the rest of him is completely overwhelmed by the most stunning sense of bliss; pain and pleasure melting together until they're almost indistinguishable from each other. His brain is certainly processing them the same way right now, and even when the blows hurt – and they do hurt – he doesn't want them to stop. Not when they feel so _good_.

Kevin drops his head, the tension falling out of his body, slowly losing himself in the tangle of sensations. His mind is drifting so much that he hardly processes the moment when the blows stop landing, and he jumps when he feels Cecil's hand touch his back instead, soft and gentle.

"How was that?" Cecil asks, with a smile in his voice.

"It… you…" Kevin tries, which makes Cecil step in closer, free hand wrapped around him.

"Stay with me, now," Cecil says. "I'm sure there's other things you want to try…"

That makes a fresh wave of anticipation run through Kevin, and he gasps. "Cecil… I… _wow_ , I feel amazing…"

"I thought you might," Cecil tells him. "So that wasn't too much?"

Kevin shakes his head. "No. No. It wasn't. It was perfect. It… how are you already so good at this..?"

Cecil laughs softly. "I practiced. When no one else was home. I wanted to get this right. How am I doing so far..?"

" _Really_ good," Kevin manages. "I love you so much."

Cecil holds him closer at that, gently kissing his neck. "I love you too," he replies. "Now… are you ready for a little more?"

"Yes," Kevin answers at once. " _Yes_."

"Then beg me," Cecil breathes in Kevin's ear, suddenly low and firm, and the instant he does, it's as though the whole world has tipped sideways.

" _Cecil, please_ ," he gasps. "Please, don't stop… I'll do _anything_ …"

"Anything?" Cecil repeats. "Now there's a lovely word… and a dangerous one."

"I trust you," Kevin whispers, without hesitation.

And that makes Cecil kiss his neck again. "I know you do, sweetheart," he says, a little more gently. "I know."

He lingers where he is for a few seconds before taking a step back and pressing the tip of the flogger between Kevin's shoulderblades. "Are you ready?"

" _Yes_. _**Please**_."

The first blow landing on already-tender skin makes Kevin cry out, but there's no way his reaction could be mistaken for distress. On the contrary, he's vaguely aware that he sounds utterly wrecked and absolutely desperate for more, and it only takes another couple of strokes to make him drop his head again, his mind sinking deeper.

He's surrendered before, of course, but it feels different this time. He knows it's still a conscious choice – that he could resist it if he tried – but the mental push _downwards_ is far stronger now. And it's so unbelievably good, so much so that his soft gasps of pain quickly become very genuine murmurs of pleasure.

When the blows stop, Kevin wavers in the chains; hyper-aware of every inch of his skin, of the rhythm of his breath, and he gives a tiny whimper of happiness when Cecil wraps around him.

"You've needed this for a long time, haven't you?" his double asks.

Kevin tries to answer, but the words seem to be getting further and further away, and he can't get them to actualise fast enough. So he nods instead, which makes Cecil hold him tighter.

"You know that you can tell me anything, don't you? I love you. And your words and your needs are just as safe with me as you are."

" _I was so scared_ ," Kevin gasps, suddenly; not sure how he even manages to get the words out, and yet not at all able to stop them.

"Of what?" Cecil asks, very gently. "Of me?"

" _No_ ," Kevin replies, at once. "Of what I needed. Of what it meant. I… for so long… I _had_ to be strong… because… because if I wasn't… _when_ I wasn't… I…"

"Sweetheart, it's all right," Cecil cuts in, kissing Kevin on the neck as he does. "You don't have to say it. All I want is to show you that you don't have to be afraid anymore. You won. You're free. _And I can make your heart sing with happiness, if you let me_."

" _Please_ ," Kevin gasps, the other man's words making his chest ache in the best way possible. "Please."

"Would you like to try something else?" Cecil asks him, and _that_ makes Kevin's breath catch.

"Yes," he manages.

"I thought so," Cecil answers, a smile in his voice again. "I think I'll choose this time. It is my turn, after all…"

He doesn't break contact straight away, though; lingering where he is for another moment before gently letting go and pacing off once more. Kevin hears the other man set down the flogger and pick up something else, though he can't tell what it is, and his heart starts to race at the possibilities, and at one in particular.

"What about this?" Cecil says, standing in front of him and tracing something over Kevin's chest: something made of firm leather.

The tip of a riding crop. Which is exactly what Kevin was thinking about mere moments ago, and now he's more than a little concerned that Cecil can read his mind.

"T-that's good…" Kevin manages, his voice wavering as Cecil lightly plays the edge of the crop over one of Kevin's nipples, again and again, sending little sparks of pleasure rushing through him.

Cecil laughs softly. "I thought it might be," he replies. "Of course, I can also use it rather more firmly…"

He runs the tip of the crop down Kevin's side to his hip, and along his thigh, before landing a single blow where it comes to rest. There's some force behind it, but at the same time he's clearly holding back, wanting to see how Kevin reacts.

For his part, Kevin cries out, his hands clenching and unclenching in the chains as he adjusts to the rather sharper and more localised pain. For a few seconds, he almost wonders if it might be too much, and then the sensation just blossoms into warmth, and he gasps at the renewed craving that chases through him.

"Is that good?" Cecil asks.

"Y-yes," Kevin gasps.

"Again?"

" _Please_."

"Like that? Or harder?"

"L-like that," Kevin manages. Part of him wants to say 'harder', to prove he can take it, but at the same time he knows he's promised to be honest. And plus, he doesn't want this to be over too soon.

He knows Cecil must have picked up on it, because there's a definite edge of care as the next blow lands, and Kevin almost wonders if it's a little lighter. But it also doesn't exist in isolation this time, because another follows along behind it, and then another… and then Cecil paces slowly around behind him, laying the tip of the crop against Kevin's ass.

"Beg me," he says, and the whole world tips over backwards.

" _Please, Cecil_ ," Kevin gasps.

"Again," Cecil pushes, his voice taking on that ever-so-slightly dangerous edge that makes Kevin dizzy with need.

" _ **Please, Cecil**_ ," he gasps, well-aware that there's more than a hint of desperation in his tone.

And when the first blow lands, Kevin cries out in bliss, his mind falling deeper and deeper under the force of Cecil's will. It only takes a couple more before he feels the pain itself slip away, blending into a strange, electric pleasure, and he doesn't quite know how that's happening, but it is.

His footing goes after another moment, and Cecil stops at once, stepping in and wrapping an arm around his waist, helping him steady himself again. "I've got you," Cecil says, softly. "I've got you. Was that too much?"

"No… _no_ … perfect, it was perfect… _you_ were perfect…" Kevin murmurs, distantly, and Cecil gently kisses his neck at that, holding him close.

"Good," he replies. "I'm glad. Just relax for a moment."

Every touch feels electric; even the softest and lightest caress, and Kevin feels as though he's drifting even deeper, held in Cecil's arms. His whole body is thrumming with happiness, and with heat, and he wants to live in this moment as long as possible because he can't remember feeling this good for some time. And, given what his lovelife is usually like, the bar is set very high as standard.

"We'll slow things down for now," Cecil tells him. "But I promise that we can do this again. There's so much more to explore, after all. And… there's still one thing I want to try today…"

"… _anything, Cecil_ …" Kevin manages.

"Are you ready?" Cecil asks, and Kevin nods.

So Cecil paces away, and Kevin can hear soft movement again. It's all so distant now, though, and he gasps a little in surprise as he feels a hand touch his face, stroking gently over his cheek, before lips press against his, kissing him softly.

And it feels good – so very, very good – but Kevin jumps all the same, because he knows that the person kissing him right now isn't Cecil.

The kiss breaks, and he feels someone _else_ step in behind him, slipping the blindfold from his eyes and leaving him face-to-face with the man who just kissed him.

It's Carlos, of course. Hazy-eyed and blinking at the sudden – if mercifully dim – light, Kevin stares at the other man in slowly-dawning understanding.

"…you've been here the whole time, haven't you?"

Carlos smiles, and rests their foreheads together, and it feels so good that Kevin can't help gasping in pleasure.

"Yes," Carlos tells him. "I have. I'm almost surprised you didn't guess. You and Cecil did something similar to me only a few weeks ago, after all."

"…I was… I was distracted," Kevin manages. "You… you wanted to watch?"

"I did," Carlos replies. "You know I love watching the two of you, and this… I knew this was important. So Cecil and I agreed to keep it a secret. And, Kevin… that may just be the hottest thing I've ever seen…"

It's hard not to blush at this, and Kevin drops his head a little, his mind still a long way under. "You… you want it too, don't you?" he asks, very softly.

Carlos puts a hand on his jaw. "Yes," he answers, and even though the confirmation isn't a surprise, it's so very good to hear nonetheless. "And having just watched the two of you… I want it even more…"

" _I love you both so much_ ," Kevin gasps, soul-deep and heartfelt.

"We know you do, sweetheart," Cecil breathes in his ear. "We love you too, totally and completely. Now… are you ready to try the last thing for today?"

That makes Kevin jump a little, because he'd assumed Cecil's remark before had been to cover up the surprise of Carlos being there. But that doesn't mean he's not wholly and utterly in favour of whatever else his double has planned. "Yes," he says. " _Please_."

Cecil takes a step back, and there's a moment's pause before Kevin feels something touch his skin, between his shoulderblades: the light but sharp prick of a pinwheel. Cecil keeps it perfectly still for a few seconds, and then starts to slowly, carefully roll it down Kevin's spine.

The sensation takes him quite by surprise. He knows, academically, what this one feels like, because it's something you can actually test on yourself, but somehow it's very different in Cecil's hands. Maybe it's because Kevin's mind has already sunk so deep, but even the lightest pressure feels incredible; the points of the pinwheel seeming to leave a trail of tiny sparks in their wake.

" _Oh_ ," Kevin gasps, instinctively leaning into the hand Carlos still has on his cheek. "Y-yes… _yes_ … that's so…"

The words are drifting away from him again, further and further, but not in a way that is in the slightest bit alarming. It all just feels so _good_. He manages a few incoherent murmurs of pleasure as Cecil starts slowly rolling the pinwheel over his side, but soon drifts into blissed-out silence, sinking deeper and deeper and deeper.

He's not sure how long he's like that for, held between the two of them, the pinwheel tracing over his skin, and he's so lost in the feeling that he doesn't even process the moment when Cecil stops; not until his double steps in closer again and wraps both arms around his waist.

Then Carlos presses in to kiss Kevin once more, before wrapping around him too, and the contact is so amazing that he's not sure he could put it into words even if he was capable of them right now.

"I'm going to unchain you," Cecil tells him, eventually; clearly in no hurry to break contact. "And then we'll guide you upstairs and take care of you."

"…you always do…" Kevin murmurs, so very distant.

He can hear the smile in Cecil's voice when his double replies. "I know. But… even more so, this time."

So Cecil reaches up, carefully unlatching the first of the chains and guiding Kevin's wrist down, and only as his arm moves does Kevin realise how much he aches. But it still feels so very good that he doesn't mind. Right now, _everything_ feels good. He gasps a little at the sensation as Cecil unchains his other wrist, and then leans more into Carlos' embrace as Carlos pulls him in close.

Cecil, meanwhile, steps away for a moment, but is soon back behind Kevin, wrapping a large blanket around him. And then, between them, the two men guide Kevin up the stairs from the basement and through the house to their bedroom. Cecil lies propped up in the middle of the bed, pulling Kevin in close against his chest, whilst Carlos curls in on Cecil's other side, head on his shoulder.

They're quiet for several minutes, but it's the kind of easy, comfortable quiet that comes with no weight or pressure to speak. Which is for the best, because Kevin doubts he could manage complicated things like whole sentences right now. And plus, he feels so good that he just wants to enjoy it; his body thrumming with happiness, wrapped in Cecil's arms, thoroughly surrendered and thoroughly safe.

"That really was incredible to see," Carlos says, finally. He still sounds a little awed by the whole thing, and this must be enhanced by the realisation that it's something he'll get to try for himself all too soon.

"It was incredible to do," Cecil concurs, and he strokes a hand over Kevin's cheek. "I hope it was everything you wanted."

Kevin manages a murmur of agreement, and then settles for some emphatic nodding, which makes Cecil kiss the top of his head.

"I'm glad. And of course there are more things to try next time. I just wanted to take it slowly, to begin with."

This makes Kevin nod some more. Right now, he feels so good that he'd happily let Cecil do as much as he wanted for hours, but at the same time he understands the need for pacing. He curls in tighter, and Cecil lifts a hand to stroke through his hair, which is all kinds of lovely.

"Would you like something to drink?" Carlos asks. "It's… a good idea at this point."

Kevin blinks over at him, realising that Carlos has most likely _also_ been doing research on the subject. And then he nods. He doesn't feel particularly thirsty, but he lets the other two help him sit up more, accepting the bottle of water that Carlos passes to him from the nightstand. It's only when he feels the water first touch his tongue that he realises how much he actually needs it, and downs half the bottle in one go, handing it back with a sheepish little grin.

"I thought so," Carlos says, with a smile of his own, before they all lie back down.

"This… all of this… it was amazing," Kevin breathes, a moment later, after something of a mental run-up. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"You don't have to," Cecil reminds him, gently. "You were incredible. And I really do hope it was what you've needed for so long."

"It was," Kevin whispers, shaking a little. "And it was even better than I imagined."

"And now," Cecil goes on, "I can start making _plans_. **For both of you**."

" _Ohyes_ ," Carlos breathes in approval, curling in closer to Cecil.

And Cecil smiles, pulling the two of them in tighter. "Oh yes," he echoes. "This is just the beginning…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As noted at the start, there is more of this one to come - it's going to be three chapters long and for once it _is_ going to be that long because there is a _plan_ , you see… ;-)
> 
> Also, for those of you following the prequel-prequel _Summer Is Coming_ , that one is still ongoing as well. I just needed something to alternate with it because I realised how much I missed my boys!
> 
> Catch you all soon, dear readers!


	2. I Feel You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A joyous Saturday to you all, dear readers. I'M BACK!
> 
> Yes, I am more than a little slow at the moment, it's true. Life has been somewhat busy and I haven't been getting nearly as much writing done as I would like. However, I am here now, and I hope this chapter will make it worth the wait..!
> 
> Also, yes, for the record, when I discovered what the latest canon three-parter was going to be about, I may have gone slightly hypersonic. For some time! Couple that with the fact that the delightful _Good Morning Night Vale_ has just gotten up to a certain EPISODE about a certain SANDSTORM, and it's safe to say that I am on a massive DESERT BLUFFS KICK. I realise no one is surprised by this, but I felt it needed to be said nonetheless! :-D
> 
> And now, without further ado, have a chapter that I enjoyed writing FAR too much... ;-)

_I feel you_  
_Your precious soul_  
_And I am whole_

~ Depeche Mode: _'I Feel You'_

***

It's a few days later.

Since that afternoon in the basement, Carlos feels as though he's thought about little else. It's so intense that sometimes he even has trouble focusing on science, and he almost never has trouble focusing on _science_.

But the fact remains. His thoughts are fixated on what happened; on the way Kevin looked when he surrendered, on the easy, confident power in Cecil's eyes. And, of course, in the knowledge that it's quite clear Carlos himself will get to experience the same wonderful situation before long.

He wants it. He _needs_ it. He very rarely craves anything – with the exception of science and, of course, caffeine – but something about this is in his blood and nothing seems to reduce the intensity of it.

Take today, for example. He's been at the main lab all morning, but he's come back to work at his home lab for the afternoon. This is partly because it's where he's got his current experiment running, but mostly because he knows the others can tell he's distracted, and he doesn't want to distract _them_ in the process.

He listens to Cecil and Kevin's show, as usual, though of course that doesn't help with the distraction. It's late afternoon when he finally hears the front door open, and footsteps heading in the direction of the bedroom. A few moments pass before there's movement again, and this time the footsteps are pacing through to his lab. Glancing up, he sees Kevin in the doorway, and smiles.

"Hey, you," Carlos says. "Good day?"

"As always," Kevin replies, with a smile of his own. "Did you catch the show?"

"I did," Carlos answers. "I'm still a little alarmed by the part about the charity marathon, though. I don't think those kind of side-effects are normal…"

Kevin looks unfazed. "I think maybe they are around here," he says, and experience alone is evidence that he's probably right.

"Touché," Carlos concedes. "Where's Cecil?"

"He's gone to run a couple of errands," Kevin says. "But he won't be long, and…" a rather telling smile, "…I did promise a surprise for when he gets back."

Breathing is suddenly very difficult. Carlos tries to keep his expression level. "You… did?"

"I did. I need you to help me, though. You're… integral. To the surprise."

Standing up is now also very difficult. Carlos grips the edge of the closest workbench. "I… am?"

Kevin's smile goes more than a little wicked, in the very best way possible. "Oh yes." And he holds out a hand. "Shall I show you?"

" _Please_ ," Carlos whispers, seeing no reason to hide his enthusiasm. Or his willingness to be led.

So Kevin takes his hand and walks him through the house to the bedroom. And whilst this isn't what Carlos expected, he's very much in favour of whatever Kevin has in mind, because he knows it's going to be wonderful. Even so, when they step in through the bedroom door and Carlos sees what's waiting for them, he still feels his breath catch all over again.

There are several neat coils of rope on the end of the bed, all of them hued in a deep but vibrant magenta. Kevin gives Carlos just long enough to take in the scene before turning and stepping in close, cupping his face in both hands.

"Tell me something, Carlos," he says, his voice low and _powerful_. "Are you ready to surrender to me?"

"Of course," Carlos manages. "You know I trust you. And… I've surrendered to you before. I like it. I _want_ it."

"I know," Kevin breathes. "But this… this will be _more_. You won't be able to move, when I'm done. No more than the slightest amount. You'll be _utterly_ at my mercy… and at Cecil's, too, when he joins us. And I know he's got something of his own in mind."

It really is very, very difficult to keep standing at this point, but somehow Carlos manages it. "I trust you," he says, again. "I trust both of you. And… and I _want this_."

Kevin smiles. "I know you do, sweetheart," he replies, kissing Carlos softly. "I know. I'm going to keep it gentle to start off with, because I want to help you slip under. But if you need me to stop… all you have to do is say so."

Carlos nods, and there's no denying that his mind already feels a little hazy.

"Good," Kevin murmurs, against his lips, and there's a very definite argument for saying he's trying to _lull_ Carlos under, as much as helping him slip there. But Carlos isn't exactly opposed to the idea.

And Kevin starts to slowly slide Carlos' clothing off, little by little. He takes his time with it, pausing to kiss him in between; stroking firmly over skin as it's uncovered. When he's done, he runs his fingertips along Carlos' arms, guiding them upwards. "Hands on your head," he says. "And… bear with me. I've never tried this before…"

There's an almost sheepish edge to his smile at that; a flicker of himself underneath the persona he slips into in situations like this, and it makes Carlos love him even more.

Kevin turns and takes one of the coils of rope from the bed, letting it unspool before starting to tie it over and around Carlos' body. It seems random at first, but soon a pattern begins to emerge and – with the help of a book he's got open on the dresser – Kevin slowly creates an elegant rope harness that criss-crosses over Carlos' skin.

And the process feels amazing. As the pattern starts to take shape, the rope firm but not too tight against his body, Carlos' mind drifts a little deeper. It's fascinating to watch, as well; the way Kevin builds it up, and the focus in his eyes, and the almost ritualistic edge to it all.

When he's done, Kevin takes a step back, and there's a subtly pleased smile on his face as he studies his own handiwork, and the way Carlos looks.

"How does that feel?" Kevin asks, tracing one of the rope lines with a single fingertip.

"So good…" Carlos breathes, and Kevin's smile brightens at that.

"Oh, I've got you already, haven't I?" he says, stepping in and resting his hands on Carlos' hips. "I love watching you surrender. You do it so _easily_."

"I trust you," Carlos replies.

But his words are far more than just an affirmation. He's always found it difficult to let people in, and he knows he's only able to surrender like this because of how absolutely he trusts Kevin, and Cecil. He knows he's safe with them; with either of them or both of them. And that knowledge, that _certainty_ , means that he can surrender in the first place.

"I love you so much," Kevin whispers, and kisses him again. "Now… I want you to lie on the bed for me, on your back."

Carlos nods and does as he's told, glad of Kevin's hands supporting him as he moves, because _wow_ he feels ready to fall to his knees. He lies back, very much aware that this is the point at which he's _really_ surrendering.

He's not wrong. Kevin takes another coil of rope, and uses it to bind one of Carlos' wrists to the headboard. He does it firmly, but carefully; spreading out the pressure, before moving to do the same to Carlos' other wrist with a new coil of rope; arm pulled out to mirror the first, so he's bound spread-eagle.

"If I've done this right, you shouldn't lose any feeling in your fingers," Kevin says. "But if you start to, at any point, I want you to tell me straight away. Don't wait. You promise?"

"Yes," Carlos replies. "Yes, I promise."

"Good," Kevin tells him, and moves down to the foot of the bed. And he starts to tie Carlos' ankles to the bedposts, one then the other – spread wide, like his arms – and _that_ part is new. Carlos has had his arms restrained like this several times, but never his legs, and when Kevin finishes what he's doing and breaks contact, Carlos is suddenly aware that he's completely caught. _Completely_. He can hardly move at all, and it's a heady realisation that makes his breath catch, and his heart race with anticipation.

Kevin could do anything he wanted to Carlos right now. _Anything_. And Carlos wouldn't be able to stop him. And… and should Carlos enjoy that thought so much?

Because he does.

"There, now," Kevin purrs, moving in closer again and lying on the bed at Carlos' side, hand running over the ropes criss-crossing his chest. "Looks like I have you _right_ where I want you… pinned down, spread out, and silently _begging_ for a little attention. So deliciously _vulnerable_."

Those words ratchet Carlos' hyper-awareness even higher, and the slightest touch makes him crave _more_.

"And you like that, don't you?" Kevin goes on, watching Carlos' reaction with obvious interest and more than a little pleasure. "Every time we take this to another level, you realise how much you want it. How much you want _more_. I understand that, Carlos. I want it too. Which means I know _precisely_ how to drive you out of your beautiful, beautiful mind…"

The world goes hazy, and Carlos feels a wave of aching _need_ rush through him, unbidden and intense.

"P-please," he manages. "I… I…"

But he trails off, lost for words, not quite knowing what to say. What can he say? He can't exactly promise to do anything Kevin asks, given how utterly he's tied down. This isn't about that, oh no. It's about Kevin being able to do anything _to_ him.

And Kevin clearly catches the moment Carlos' mind processes this, because he laughs softly in his ear, fingertip tracing down the middle of Carlos' throat. "You're mine right now," he says, low and seductive, and his voice is like being taken by the hand and led further into the dark. "Caught. _Helpless_."

" _Oh_ ," Carlos gasps.

"But don't you worry," Kevin goes on. "You know I'll be good to you… _mostly_. Now…"

And he turns, taking a strip of black fabric from the nightstand. "…Lift your head."

Carlos does as he's told at once, and Kevin slips the fabric around and over his eyes, blindfolding him completely. He ties the fabric in place at the side, so Carlos can lie his head back comfortably, and then starts stroking fingertips over his chest again, following the lines of the rope.

And Carlos knows the world would go even hazier at that, if he could still see it. He shudders with need from head to toe, which makes Kevin kiss him on the shoulder.

"How does that feel?" Kevin asks, and Carlos isn't quite sure if the question is meant to be leading or academic. Or, possibly, both.

"Feels… _good_ ," he manages, because it does. "I know… I know I'm yours… I know you can do anything you want… and I… I do like that feeling. I trust you. I love you."

"I know," Kevin breathes in reply, leaning in closer. "I know. Let yourself sink in that knowledge. Let your mind go deeper and deeper. You want this. You _need_ this. And the more you let go, the more every last sensation will feel even _better_."

" _Oh_ ," Carlos gasps again, his voice rough with need that he couldn't possibly deny even if he wanted to. Which he doesn't. And he's about to try saying as much, except that at this point there's a low, ominous _shiiiiiik_ sound, which can only be Kevin drawing his knife.

" _Please_ ," Carlos says, instead. "Kevin, _please_."

"You're always so quick to beg for this," Kevin remarks, using the tip of his knife to oh-so-lightly trace the inside of one of the diamond patterns in the rope on Carlos' chest. "So eager. Why is that?"

"It's… it's _you_ ," Carlos manages, trying not to breathe too hard with that blade so close. "Your… power. Your strength. And it… there's always… there's always an echo of the first time… when you knew… when you made me realise what I wanted…"

"I had suspected it for a long time," Kevin replies. "But up until that point, I'd never dared ask. Maybe being back in Desert Bluffs helped. Or maybe… maybe I just knew the time was right."

He traces the edge of the blade up the middle of Carlos' throat, and for a long moment Carlos really isn't breathing.

" _Please_ ," he whispers, when he can.

"What are you asking me for?" Kevin pushes, softly. "For more of this? Or… to help you understand more of what you really want?"

"…Both…" Carlos admits. It scares him on some level, but at the same time he knows he's safe, and that makes it easier to let go.

He can hear the smile in Kevin's voice when he replies. "You're going to get your wish. I promise you that. You just wait…"

It really is something, the way he can be so reassuring and so ominous all at once.

And, as if on cue, there comes the sound of the front door opening.

"Ah, perfect timing," Kevin remarks, slipping his knife away with a more businesslike air. "Time to go tell Cecil about his surprise. Don't you go anywhere…"

Kevin climbs off the bed, and Carlos hears him pace out of the room. And… he's alone. And though he knows it won't be for long, it still leaves him feeling so very vulnerable; like a man waiting for his captors to return…

…OK, wow, now isn't _that_ a heady thought..?

Carlos can hear the sounds of distant conversation, though he can't make out the words. And then there's movement, too, for another couple of moments, before he hears footsteps drawing closer, and the door opening wider, and…

"…Surprise," Kevin declares, proudly.

"Oh my," Cecil says. "You weren't exaggerating. And your ropework is _beautiful_."

"It's good enough for a first try," Kevin replies, now rather more modest. "I was hoping you might be interested in giving it a go yourself sometime…"

"Were you, now?" Cecil says, with an audible smile. "I think I might. For now… I'm very much in favour of taking advantage of my surprise."

Cecil paces closer to the bed, stroking a hand over Carlos' ankle, and the sudden contact makes him jump. " _I'm all yours_ ," Carlos breathes.

"Oh yes, you are," Cecil agrees. "Did Kevin tell you I have something I want to try? Because… I do. I really do. First, however… I think we should warm you up a little…"

And as Carlos' need-addled mind is trying to process what this might mean, he hears the other two kissing, and much as he loves the added restriction of being blindfolded, he really does wish he could watch that. They look so very amazing when they kiss. After a moment, he can hear them slipping clothing from each other too, and by the time they lie down either side of him, they've stripped off completely.

And that's good. So very good. Being skin-to-skin with them is intoxicatingly lovely. And… probably an effective, if brief distraction from whatever wicked plans they have for what comes next…

"Kevin and I have talked about trying something like this," Cecil says, speaking close to Carlos' ear. "We've tried parts of it in the past, after all, and I wanted to do something rather more involved…"

" _Please_ ," Carlos gasps. He feels like he's losing his mind with need, and he knows that's the point. " _Do what you want with me_."

Cecil kisses him on the jaw. "Just relax," he says. "Let go. Let yourself sink deeper and deeper under the strength of our will…"

And both Cecil and Kevin start slowly stroking over Carlos' skin, following the lines of the ropes. It's such a simple act but somehow the fact of it being both of them makes every sensation seem much more intense, especially when they start tracing mirrored patterns; one then the other, on opposite sides, or one hand trailing in the other's wake.

" _Ohhh_ ," Carlos murmurs, distantly; loving the incongruity of it: a simple act that's so complex, a random act that's so strangely ritualistic.

"Is that good?" Cecil asks, after a few moments, and Carlos manages a nod. "I thought so. Now… Kevin… if you would?"

Kevin turns and reaches over to the nightstand again, and Carlos realises he must have brought something else with him when he came back through with Cecil. Something Cecil's presence distracted him from. He hears a strange, low clunking sound, and he can't quite work out what it is… not until he feels something touch the very centre of his chest, in the middle of one of the diamond-shaped rope patterns.

And Carlos _gasps_. It's a slender point of ice, its touch instantly making him shiver; the sensation on that strange cusp of almost-but-not-quite pain.

"Is that good?" Kevin asks, sounding pleased.

Carlos bites his lip and nods several times, already a little overwhelmed. He knows there's more to come, too, and he's not wrong, because whilst Kevin has him distracted, Cecil reaches to take something from his own nightstand. And when the _second_ ice point touches Carlos' chest, his mind whites-out for a moment.

The two of them start slowly tracing patterns on his skin, between the ropes; mirroring each other again, the way their fingers did before. But the ice makes it so much more intense; every second of contact making Carlos shiver from need as much as from the cold.

"Tell me how that feels," Cecil says.

"It… good, so good…" Carlos manages. "It… hurts but not really, and it… you… please don't stop… please…"

"This is only the beginning," Kevin tells him. "We wanted to see how you'd react to different sensations. To the counterpoint between them. The line between pain and pleasure is such an interesting one, after all…"

He's not wrong. And _oh_ , but there's such ominous promise in that statement.

Kevin keeps tracing the ice over Carlos' chest, whilst Cecil lifts the ice he's holding to stroke it oh-so-lightly over Carlos' lips. The contact makes him jump a little, not quite prepared for the sensation, and then he can't hold back a soft whimper of delight as Cecil traces the ice along his lips and then slowly down the centre of his throat. And that seemingly simple action is so heavy with meaning, with _possession_ , that Carlos hardly breathes for a long moment.

And the _need_ in his blood is overwhelming, now. Overwhelming and wonderful, and he's flat-out trembling by the time the other two finally lift the ice away and return it to the containers on their nightstands. Once that's done, they lean back in, tracing fingertips over the rapidly-warming water left on his skin, and he's confident Kevin is drawing out little sigils in the process.

"…wow…" Carlos breathes, distantly, and Kevin laughs.

"Did you like that?" he asks, though the question is pretty much rhetorical at this point.

" _Yes_ ," Carlos replies at once. "Please… more… _anything_ …"

"Anything?" Cecil repeats, his voice suddenly low. "Kevin likes that word too. Do you realise how dangerous it is?"

"I trust you," Carlos whispers, and he knows he does. "I trust you both."

"We know you do, sweetheart," Kevin breathes in his ear. "We know. Now… shall we go back to your favourite?"

And without waiting for an answer, he draws his knife – this time from where the sheath is resting on the bed – and slips the blade under Carlos' jaw.

" _Yes_ ," Carlos gasps. "Yes. _**Please**_."

"I have something to make this even more interesting," Cecil adds, tantalisingly, before leaning to pick up whatever it is.

And that's when – Kevin's blade still at his throat – Carlos feels Cecil touch something else to his skin, in the middle of his chest. It takes him a second to process what it is, but then it starts to move, and he knows at once.

It's that delicate silver pinwheel; the one Cecil used on Kevin that incredible afternoon down in the basement, and Carlos gasps as he feels it roll slowly over his skin. Much like the ice, it has a not-quite-hurt quality that makes it strangely intoxicating, and he can't stop himself from shaking with need as the pinwheel moves. And then the blade lifts from his throat and starts to follow the wheel, and _that's_ like a short-circuit in his mind, making him moan out loud, loving it so very much.

"L-like that…" he gasps. "Merciful Einstein… please, oh please… _yes_ …"

"Good?" Cecil asks, wholly unnecessarily and sounding like he has the broadest smile on his face. "A little harder?"

" **Yes** ," Carlos replies at once, and he'd be nodding emphatically if he dared move at all.

And when they oblige, he cries out again; hands clenching in the ropes as he tries to process the sensations before his mind loses it completely.

"Beg us," Cecil pushes, soft and deadly. "Or we might stop…"

" _Please_ ," Carlos gasps. "Don't stop. Please don't stop. This… you… I… _oh_ …"

It's at this point that Cecil starts to roll the pinwheel slowly around one of Carlos' nipples; the edge of Kevin's knife trailing along behind, and it's so brain-meltingly _lovely_ that Carlos' whole body shakes, straining just slightly against the ropes.

" _Ohhhh_ ," he cries. "T-that… _please_ that… it's so… so…"

His brain can't parse the words, not really, but he clearly gets his meaning across because the other two promptly oblige; repeating the same slow, teasing motion around his other nipple. And now, the bliss running through him is ratcheting his arousal up all the more, making him feel like he's losing his mind in the best way possible.

"You really are _very_ responsive to this," Cecil remarks, an almost academic edge to his voice that he absolutely should use more often. "No doubt you'd find it fascinating, from an external perspective."

"You're so right, Cecil," Kevin agrees, in exactly the tone he uses on the radio when they're having an exchange that's very much designed to lead into something specific. "Why do you think that is, Carlos? What's your _scientific_ take on this?"

"It's _you_ ," Carlos manages, somehow finding the words when it feels like the inside of his head is rapidly dissolving into a blissful haze. "Both of you. Surrendering to you… like this… it's like giving in to a force of nature…"

"And you enjoy that, don't you?" Cecil pushes, soft and still so very _leading_. "You enjoy being overwhelmed. Being _subsumed_ by a stronger will…"

"Y-yes," Carlos replies, the word little more than a whisper, but the truth completely undeniable. "Yes. Just the two of you, but… _yes_."

"Yes," Cecil echoes. "And… what about pain? You want that too, don't you?"

The air is suddenly heavy, and all Carlos can do is nod.

"Say it," Cecil pushes, not harshly. "I need to hear you say it."

 _Need_. Not want. This isn't about him enjoying the admission. This is about him needing the validation. The permission. The _certainty_.

But Carlos _is_ certain, so he finds the voice to say it.

" _Yes_. Yes. I want it too."

There's a moment's pause, and then both the pinwheel and the knife are lifted from his skin, and he hears the soft chink of them being set down on respective nightstands. And then Cecil puts a hand on the side of Carlos' face, gentle and careful.

"There's something I want to try," he starts out. "Something I've never tried before. Something I only considered the possibility of very recently. But I've talked to Kevin about it, and he thinks – we think – you'll enjoy it. And… I want to keep it a surprise, but I do know that I can make it hurt. So before we go any further, you need a safeword. You know what that means?"

Carlos nods. He's researched this quite extensively, after all. "Yes," he answers, his mind sharpening more than a little at the thought. "Yes. It's a word that means stop. Unconditional, immediate stop."

"That's right," Cecil says. "I want you to use 'red'. If you need or want either of us to stop at any point – at _any_ point – just say 'red', and we will. Without question. Do you promise me you'll do that?"

Carlos nods again. "Yes," he says. "I promise."

"Good," Kevin purrs, in his ear, and it's at this point that Carlos realises there's another side to this. "It's very important that you do. It's important for you to know that you can call a halt to things at any point if you need to, and it's important for _us_ to know that you have that choice as well. And… it gives you a little more scope in how you react to all this. _You can beg us for mercy, if you like… **and we don't always have to listen**_ …"

And, at those words, it's as though the whole world inverts. Carlos has known all along, academically, that this is true. That, if you have a particular word to mean stop – _really_ stop – then all the _other_ words don't have to. But now, suddenly, he's faced with the reality of it, and the idea is so alluring that it's a moment before he can breathe.

"…What are you going to do to me?" he whispers, the question hanging heavy in the air.

Cecil starts stroking a hand over Carlos' chest at that, tracing the lines of the ropes again, and the act is _very_ deliberate. "Well," he replies, "you know these planar powers that I have..?"

The ones that make him the joint-most powerful human of the age? Yes, oh yes, Carlos knows. He nods, mind racing with where this might be going.

"I'm still learning the full extent of them," Cecil goes on. "You know that. But, only a few days ago, I started wondering if I could use them to produce… _sensations_ , in another person. And I asked Kevin…"

"…and _I_ said I'd never seen it done, but I have heard stories," Kevin chips in. "Several stories. Rather graphic ones, actually, and ones I'm certain are true. And I'm confident Cecil will be able to do it too."

" _Please_ ," Carlos gasps, the _craving_ flaring in his blood. "Please. Try."

Cecil leans in close, pressing his hand more firmly to the centre of Carlos' chest. "I intend to," he whispers.

And, all at once, Carlos feels a torrent of sensation flood into him from the hand on his chest. Even behind the blindfold, he knows the room is filling with purple light, but he only has an instant to process it before the planar energy dials up, and he feels…

 _Pain_. The most exquisite, near-overwhelming pain, which pulses through his whole body from head to toe. He cries out in shock, in bliss, in fear, in _need_ ; trying to process it and finding himself completely unable. For the first few seconds, it's so _much_ that his instinct is to beg Cecil to stop… and yet, he doesn't. He knows he could, knows he only needs to get one little word out, and still he never gives it voice.

Because… he doesn't want to. Not really. Instinct might be crying out for mercy, but the rest of him is lost in the bliss of absolute surrender, and he doesn't want it to stop.

The experience feels like it lasts an age, but in reality it's no more than about ten seconds. And, as Cecil lifts his hand – the sensation fading immediately as he does – Carlos barely knows where he is anymore. Just that he can't move and he doesn't want to move and he's _theirs_ , in the most fundamental way possible.

"How did that feel?" Cecil asks, gently.

"It… I…" Carlos tries, his mind a thousand miles away, and the words so distant. "… _Good_. So… so very…"

"Now I know how you must have felt, watching me down in the basement…" Kevin murmurs in Carlos' ear, his own voice heavy with want. "Because that… _oh_ , that was something to see."

" _ **Please**_ ," Carlos gasps. "Please… _more_."

Cecil's hand presses to his chest, and all at once the sensation dials right back up; quicker and more _sure_ this time, as if he's more confident about doing it. The pain comes in pulsing waves, again and again, and Carlos finds himself crying out, utterly overwhelmed by the way it feels.

And, this time, it doesn't stop so rapidly, and the more it doesn't stop, the more Carlos can sense the fear creeping in. And… should he enjoy that so much? Because… he does.

"… _mercy_ …" he whispers.

"Not yet," Cecil tells him, soft and level and so completely in control that Carlos immediately stops trying to resist. "Just let go."

It's another moment before he finally lifts his hand, the energy fading, and only now does Carlos realise that he himself is shaking all over. Kevin strokes gentle fingertips down his arm and across his cheek, leaning in closer.

"That's it," he says. "That's it. You're ours. You're all ours."

" _Please_ ," Carlos gasps. "Please."

He isn't sure what he's asking for, not really. All he knows is that he needs it and wants it so very badly. And that, when he feels Cecil's hand touch his chest once more, he gets the strangest sense that Cecil _knows_ , on the deepest level possible.

And the sensation dials up again, just as suddenly as before, but further this time; building and building until Carlos feels like a switch has flipped in his mind, and it's all gloriously too much.

"Mercy," he begs – really begs – his hands clenched tightly in the ropes holding him down. "Please… Cecil… _please_ …"

" _Not this time_ ," Cecil says, right in his ear, and where is he even getting that tone from? Because… because he should keep it forever. "No, oh no, this time… _I will make you scream for me_ …"

Those words are like being grabbed by the throat and slammed backwards into dark, icy water, and they instantly kick Carlos' need-addled mind into overdrive.

" _Please_ ," he begs. "I'll d-do anything… anything… _Cecil_ … _**anything**_ …"

The pain doesn't abate. Not even slightly. Cecil leans in closer. "You _are_ doing _anything_ ," he points out, half-deadly and half- …proud? "And I meant what I said about the screaming."

It's only a few more seconds before he gets his wish; before the pain and the words and _everything_ is simply too much, and Carlos screams in desperation. And in need.

And… very, _very_ suddenly, the whole-body sensation shifts, going from overwhelming pain to the most intense, delicious pleasure imaginable, and the shock of _that_ makes Carlos scream all over again, albeit rather more approvingly this time. Kevin pushes a hand between his legs, starting to stroke him hard and quick, and the combination of the two is so brain-meltingly incredible that Carlos barely makes it ten seconds before he's coming thunderously hard, his mind not parsing anything beyond absolute bliss, so deep in the black that nothing else registers.

When it fades – when it all fades – he just drops back, his body shaking, his mind drifting, aware of very little but the most intense feelings of surrender and adoration.

"That was amazing, Carlos," Cecil whispers, tracing gentle fingertips over his cheek, and the other man sounds awed and perhaps ever-so-slightly shaken. "Absolutely amazing."

"It really was," Kevin agrees, pressed in close and kissing Carlos on the jaw. "The way you can just let go like that… How do you feel?"

'Yours. Both of yours, forever', Carlos tries to say, but all he manages is a tiny little murmur of happiness, which makes the two of them hold onto him more.

"We'll take care of you now, I promise," Cecil tells him, and Carlos knows they will, and he just wants to drift in that knowledge, held in their power – physical and emotional – for as long as possible.

They clearly know that, too, because they don't do anything else straight away: lying as they are and just tracing gently over Carlos' skin, letting him luxuriate in how he feels. And it's good, so very good, to be so caught and so helpless and so _theirs_. The awareness sends little shivers of renewed pleasure running through him; echoed bliss that reminds him of everything that's just happened, and he knows this day will live brightly in his memories forever.

Eventually – slowly, gently – they start to untie him. They're so very careful as they do it, hands stroking over his skin in between, to help him keep drifting. His ankles are freed first, and then his wrists, and then they slip the blindfold from his eyes and lift him up into a sitting position – one in front and one behind – taking turns untying the ropes from his body whilst the other holds him close.

Finally, they're done, and they lie him back down at once; curling in tightly on either side, their arms wrapped around him. Carlos' mind is still so distant that he's really only aware of feeling comfortable, and warm, and _loved_ , and he has no idea how long he lies like that, in his lovers' embrace.

"You really were incredible, Carlos," Kevin says, eventually, spooned in against his back with his head propped on one hand, so he can see Carlos' face. "I hope it was at least some of what you've been craving for so long…"

" _It was_ ," Carlos gasps, his voice still somewhat rough. "It was… it… I don't even have the words because none of them are _enough_ …"

Cecil kisses his forehead. "What I tried, there, at the end… is it something you'd want to do again?"

" _Yes_ ," Carlos answers, emphatically. "Oh yes. I… have no idea how you… I mean, it makes no scientific sense, but… _wow_."

That makes Cecil laugh, soft and loving. "I'm glad. And… I'm sure I can get even better at it, with a little more practice…"

" **Yes** ," both Carlos and Kevin say, in unison.

And Cecil smiles. "Oh, you just wait. This grand master plan of mine isn't over yet…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such _plans_ for the final chapter, dear readers. **Such** plans... ;-)
> 
> Catch you all soon! Although, given that we get part two of _The Mudstone Abyss_ on Monday, it's entirely possible some of you might hear me first...


	3. Higher Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations, dear readers! I'm finally back with this one, and whilst I know I have been slow, I hope I have made up for it by making this chapter twice the length of a normal one! This is the last part of this particular trilogy, and it marks the first time in this extended 'verse that I have written one of these scenes from the top's perspective. It was certainly interesting!
> 
> This one also marks the point at which I finally achieve my long-term goal of getting some of the things I did in Belieververse into Chiralityverse proper, without needing to resort to dark AUs and mind control! As such it contains roleplay, consent play and edgeplay, though it is all super-consensual.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ;-)

_I surrender all control_  
_To the desire that consumes me whole_  
_And leads me by the hand to infinity_  
_That lies in wait at the heart of me_

~ Depeche Mode: _'Higher Love'_

***

It's been several days since the afternoon with all the rope, and Cecil has been thinking.

He's been thinking a lot recently, but it's dialled up to eleven right now. He knows Carlos _wants_. He's suspected it for some time, and since seeing the look in his eyes, the day he took Kevin down into the basement, he's been sure it runs deeper than even Carlos himself knows.

Or… maybe will admit. It wasn't so difficult with Kevin, and perhaps that's because, as his double, Cecil can read him in a way no one else can. But with Carlos… Cecil knows he wants. Deeply. But it's more than that.

He wants things he can't say. Not even to them. Not… without help.

It's late one afternoon when he and Kevin get home from the radio station. Carlos isn't back from the lab yet, which gives Cecil the perfect opportunity to speak to Kevin in private.

"Can we talk?" he asks, and Kevin meets his eyes at once, obviously understanding that there's something important at stake.

"Of course," Kevin replies, pacing over to sit on the couch at Cecil's side. "What is it?"

"It's about Carlos," Cecil says. "You know he wants to try something similar to what we did, down in the basement. You know he's _craving_ it."

"Oh yes," Kevin breathes, obvious pleasure in his eyes. "I know. But there's… more. Something he won't say."

Cecil smiles. Kevin has always been so very good at reading people, and it's no surprise that he's caught on, too. In truth, he probably knew before Cecil himself did. "I want you to help me encourage him to admit it," Cecil says, raising a hand to trail down Kevin's cheek. "And then I want you to help me make it happen."

Kevin's eyes flicker with pleasure at the touch, and he leans into it, clearly caught by Cecil's words. "I'd like that," he replies, softly. "But what… role… do you want me to play?"

He looks down, now; clearly deferring, and Cecil slips fingertips under his chin, gently making him look up again. "What role would you like to play?" he counters. "You are very _versatile_ , after all."

He is. Kevin's ability to switch between total control and absolute surrender really is quite something.

"I… don't think I should submit entirely," Kevin replies. "Carlos should be the focus. This is about what he wants. But… I would enjoy letting you take the lead, and I know Carlos would enjoy it too."

"What about serving me?" Cecil asks. "Following my orders, but still participating in what happens?"

That makes Kevin's eyes go wide with pleasure. "Yes," he manages, a delicious little tremor in his voice. "Please. I'd like that."

Cecil smiles, and pulls him in closer, resting their foreheads together. "I thought you might," he says. "Well, then. This is what we're going to do…"

***

It's later that evening. They've had dinner, and tidied up, and all three of them have been settled in the living room for a while already: Kevin working on an editorial for the show, Carlos reviewing the notes in his lab journal, and Cecil reading a book he got from Steve about the Svitzian Monolith Scandal of '99 that Steve claims "will change how you see monoliths forever".

Well. Cecil is really only half-reading the book. This is not because it isn't good – he has to (a little grudgingly) admit that Steve had a point when he recommended it – but because his mind is on other things.

_Planning_ other things. And… it's time to take action.

Cecil slips a marker into the book, and puts it down. "Carlos," he says. "Can we talk?"

Carlos looks up at once, a flicker in his eyes that suggests he knows where this must be going. Or… the general direction, at least. "What is it?" he replies.

There's no way Cecil could deny, to himself, that he's nervous about this. Of course he is. He was nervous the day he took Kevin down into the basement; nervous the day he first tried that trick with the planar energy. But, at the same time, he knows how to hide it. How to let it slide underneath the way he appears on the outside.

Knows how effective that can be. And, the more he lets it happen, the more he can sink into the mindset he needs to be in to do this. A mindset that he never expected to enjoy as much as he does.

He rises to his feet, pacing into the middle of the living room floor, and holds out a hand to Carlos. The scientist, for his part, seems captivated by Cecil's every step, and moves as soon as he's – wordlessly – asked; rising and moving in. As he does, Kevin stands too, pacing closer but not all the way.

Not yet.

Carlos meets Cecil's eyes, his own full of sudden need, and hope. He doesn't speak again, though; waiting for Cecil to do so, perhaps not wanting to break the moment.

"I think we should talk about what you want," Cecil says, raising a hand to trace along Carlos' jaw. "What you _need_."

" _Oh_ ," Carlos breathes, a visible tremor running through his body. "I… I mean… I thought you knew…"

"I _do_ know," Cecil replies. "The question is… do _you_ know?"

The way the other man's breath catches at that really is something. "Of course," he insists, as if suddenly aware how target-shaped he is right now.

"Then I think it's time you told us," Kevin says, his timing perfect; stepping in behind Carlos and putting both hands on his shoulders.

Caught between them, and clearly aware that there's no escape, Carlos looks lost for words, and Kevin seizes the moment: sliding his hands down Carlos' arms and taking hold of his wrists. But he doesn't try to move them… not yet.

"Come on, now," he pushes, in a tone of voice that makes it very difficult to work out which double is the good one at this point, because they both could be. Or… they both could _not_ be. "You can tell us. You can tell us anything."

"I… uhm…" Carlos murmurs, wavering.

"Do you need me to make this easier for you?" Kevin asks, the words a rough breath in Carlos' ear, and oh, but Cecil could watch the two of them like this all night.

All Carlos seems able to do now is nod, his eyes down. There's no denying that his mind is already sinking, and Cecil knows that will help, though at the same time it's important that they have this conversation before the other man goes too far under.

Kevin's eyes flick to Cecil, clearly checking that it's OK to act, and Cecil gives a subtle nod of his own. The instant he does, Kevin pulls Carlos' hands behind his back. " _On your knees_ ," he says, firm but not harsh; the words of someone who expects to be obeyed.

And Carlos drops at once, so quickly that Kevin has to work hard to keep up – or technically, _down_ – with him; kneeling as well, still right behind Carlos and holding his wrists.

It might just be one of the most delicious things Cecil has ever seen. And – let's be honest here – there's been some firm competition of late.

"Now," Cecil says, hand out to stroke more firmly along Carlos' jaw, "tell me, Carlos… what is it you're _really_ craving?"

There's the barest flash of fear in Carlos' eyes at that, and he struggles against Kevin's grip a little. But it's clear he's doing it because he wants to feel that he can't escape, not because he's actually trying to, and after a moment he goes still and drops his head again.

"Tell us," Kevin murmurs, in Carlos' ear. "You know we love you. You know we want to make you happy. Tell us… and we might well _do it_."

" _Oh_ ," Carlos breathes. "I mean… I… what happened to you down in the basement that time, with the… you know, with the flogging, and the other things, that… I'd like that. So very much. So very much that every time I imagine it, my skin just _aches_ with need."

But this part is not a surprise – or, Cecil is certain, the whole truth – though that doesn't stop it being good to hear. " _And?_ " he pushes, in the tone of one who knows.

And he does know. All the signs are there, if you pay attention.

"…And…" Carlos says, "I… I want to know what it would be like to be overwhelmed. Completely. To… to have no choice, even if… if you were rough with me. I… I mean… I know I'm safe with you. I _know_. So… so it would be OK, and I… I could enjoy it…"

There's a subtle little smile on Cecil's face at that, at having been proven so right, though only Kevin sees it because Carlos still hasn't lifted his head. Cecil lets the silence endure for a very effective moment, and then strokes his hand through Carlos' hair. "We could do that," he says, softly. "In fact… I may even have a particular scenario in mind…"

This makes Carlos look up, his eyes wide. "You… you knew?"

"Of course I knew," Cecil replies, gently. "We both did. We wouldn't have pushed otherwise. But we needed to hear you say it."

"And… and now I have?"

"You remember the safeword we discussed?" Cecil asks, answering the question with another.

Carlos' eyes go even wider, as his mind clearly processes where this is going. "Yes," he says, voice little more than a whisper. "Yes. _Red_."

"Good," Cecil replies. "Good. You promise me you'll use that word, at any point, if you need to?"

Carlos nods. "Yes," he says. "I promise."

"Good," Cecil says again, and then his eyes go to his double. "Kevin?"

"Yes, Cecil?" Kevin replies, graciously.

"Take Carlos downstairs and chain him up."

" _Yes, Cecil_."

Carlos gasps in shock as Kevin yanks him swiftly to his feet, and it's clear from the look in Carlos' eyes that his mind is rapidly processing precisely what he's asked for. And Cecil knows he himself will only be able to do it because he knows they're all on the same page about it. Because he _knows_ Carlos wants it, and he _knows_ Kevin wants to help make it happen.

Cecil wants it too, because he knows just how happy it will make the other two. And… because he can't deny that he enjoys indulging the thrill of power. Just a little. Occasionally. With them.

There's a moment of rough and hurried movement as Kevin walks Carlos downstairs, Cecil following along behind. And, clearly still caught in shock, Carlos doesn't really resist; not until they make it to the basement and Kevin pushes him against the wall.

" _Strip_ ," he growls, softly. "Be quick about it."

Carlos doesn't move, evidently testing to see what happens if he resists. Kevin, for his part, has his knife drawn faster than you can say 'efficiency and productivity'; the blade quickly pressed under Carlos' jaw.

"Don't make me ask you again," Kevin says, in the low, level tone that's easily the most dangerous he has. It makes Carlos' eyes go wide with renewed shock and – let's be honest here – blatant arousal, and, clearly deferring, he gives a tiny nod and does as he's told as soon as Kevin lowers the blade, slipping it back into its sheath.

For now.

As soon as Carlos has stripped, Kevin pulls him into the middle of the room and chains him up; wrists lifted into the restraints hanging from the ceiling. As he steps back, breaking contact, Cecil moves from where he's been watching – near the foot of the stairs – and paces over to the table. It's already laid with the things he might want to use, but there's something else as well.

It's a deck of cards. Cecil picks it up and paces over to Carlos, shuffling the cards as he walks, and it's clear from Carlos' eyes that he has no idea where this is going.

But that's OK. Cecil knows. Kevin knows too, so when Cecil gives him a nod, he moves at once, pacing around to the side.

"This is how this is going to work," Cecil says, lifting the deck of cards and holding it so that only Carlos can see the card on the very bottom. "I want you to memorise that card. Have you got it?"

Carlos nods. "Yes," he manages, a flash of confusion in his eyes.

"Good," Cecil replies. "I'm going to put it face-down on the table so that neither Kevin nor I can see it. Only you know. And then… I'm going to make you tell me what it is."

Now Carlos' eyes go wide, and _dark_ , and he clearly understands precisely what Cecil is doing. He gives another shaky little nod, and it's fascinating to watch the way he starts to slip into a mindset of his own: one where he can _resist_.

"…but I won't," he says, with just the faintest flash of a smile.

Cecil smiles rather more. "Of course you will," he replies, easily.

He paces back to the table, setting down the deck of cards, with the card from the bottom laid separately, so he still can't see what it is. And then he returns to Carlos, stepping right in front of him and lifting a hand to slide fingers through Carlos' hair, tugging his head back. It makes the man give a delicious little gasp, as Cecil leans in closer, his words a hot breath over Carlos' neck.

"You already know you'll give in to me eventually," he says. "It's simply a matter of how much you're willing to _endure_ before you do. And you should be careful, because I can always keep going _after_ you break…"

" _Do your worst_ ," Carlos breathes in reply, and if _that_ isn't a clear invitation, nothing is. "I'm stronger than you think."

"Perhaps," Cecil says. "But I know all your secret desires. All your hidden _needs_. I know how to push you to the edge and tip you right over, so you'll just come apart in my hands. It won't be difficult."

Carlos' hands tighten in the chains, as if he's bracing for something. "I beg to differ."

Cecil laughs, softly. "And that isn't the only begging you'll be doing before long." He lets go of Carlos, taking a step back and then glancing over at his double. "Kevin… bring me the short-tailed flogger."

" _Yes, Cecil_ ," Kevin answers, at once; going over to the table and returning with the object in hand. He drops to his knees close by, holding the flogger up, and he looks so breathlessly beautiful that even Carlos seems to gasp a little at the sight.

Cecil moves to take the flogger from Kevin, reaching his own free hand out to stroke through Kevin's hair. "You can watch, you know," he says, much more gently. "I'll let you join in soon."

And then, flogger in hand, Cecil steps right in front of Carlos, meeting his eyes. "Tell me what the card is, Carlos," he says, soft and deadly; the thrill of power flaring in his blood.

" _Never_ ," Carlos replies, and it must be so gloriously easy for him to sound so defiant right now, given how blatantly he's craving what's about to happen.

Cecil paces around behind him, slowly, deliberately, and he can see the way Carlos' whole upper body tenses in anticipation. He shivers as Cecil presses the tip of the flogger between his shoulderblades; the leather tails swishing lightly down his back.

A promise of more to come. It feels easier this time; easier than it did when Cecil tried this with Kevin, because he has a better idea of how to do it, how to pace it. Because he knows that Kevin – certainly – enjoyed it. _Immensely_.

So he draws back, and lands the first blow against Carlos' skin. He does it hard enough that the other man will know what he's in for, but not so much that it will overload him. Carlos hasn't done this before, after all, and wanting it is not the same as experiencing it.

Though, if Cecil can do this right, it will end up being even better.

" _Oh_ ," Carlos gasps, in obvious shock, wavering a little in the chains.

"You like that, don't you?" Cecil pushes, running a fingertip down his back.

"I… w-won't give you the satisfaction…"

Which means _yes_. Probably an emphatic yes.

"You don't have to _give_ me anything," Cecil replies, "Because I'm going to _take_ it all…"

And, before Carlos has a chance to respond, Cecil lands another blow with the flogger, and another, and another, quickly finding a rhythm and settling into it. The onslaught makes Carlos cry out, in a clear mixture of shock and euphoria, and it's a good thing he can't see the smile on Cecil's face right now because it would definitely break the mood.

He has it under control – and not audible in his voice – by the time the first volley comes to an end. When it does, Carlos wavers in the chains rather more, though he manages to keep his footing. Cecil lets the silence endure for a moment, and then he steps in close, free hand on Carlos' hip, and letting the tails of the flogger swish lightly against his leg.

"You really _did_ enjoy that, didn't you?" he pushes. "I can feel the way your whole body is thrumming with pleasure…"

" _Pain_ ," Carlos counters, his voice shaking. "My whole body is thrumming with _pain_."

"Is there even a difference between the two right now?" Cecil asks, the question deliberately rhetorical.

Perhaps in agreement, Carlos drops his head. "I won't tell you anything," he says, instead.

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil breathes. "Everything you do tells me something. Every word, every breath, every delicious cry of pleasure… or of pain. And, sooner or later, you'll tell me what I want to know. Won't he, Kevin?"

"Oh yes, Cecil, he _will_ ," Kevin agrees, still watching them both with pleasure in his eyes.

Cecil holds out his free hand, gesturing Kevin in closer. "You should join us. You have some _experience_ in this field, don't you?"

Kevin rises to his feet, a smile on his face, and it's entirely possible _that_ will break Carlos even faster, considering just how scary Kevin can be, if he chooses. " _Lots_ of experience," he replies, wickedly.

It might seem like such a simple exchange, but it's one they both planned and discussed in advance. And that's not to make it more effective, given that they're already very practiced at an ad-libbed, back-and-forth rapport, but because Cecil wanted to be sure it was OK to reference that particular part of Kevin's past. There are certain areas he's careful about – with good reason – and he wouldn't bring it up without knowing Kevin was happy for him to do so.

And he was. It's something he can use, after all. And, judging by the way Carlos is now pressing back against Cecil, the oh-so-caught scientist is re-evaluating who the bad one is.

Right now, at least.

"Now, _Carlos_ ," Kevin purrs, stepping in close, "this doesn't have to be hard. All you need to do is answer one little question for Cecil. Just one little question. And then… well, then he can _still_ do what he wants with you, but I'm sure he'll be _much_ more forgiving if you make this easy."

"I won't," Carlos whispers. "I won't."

This time, Cecil doesn't wait, or give any kind of warning. He draws back with the flogger at once, landing a stronger, sharper blow against Carlos' skin, and then another and another; the new volley ramping up and not stopping. Carlos cries out in shock, in pain, in _pleasure_ , and he's clearly looking imploringly at Kevin, because the other man grips his chin in response.

"Oh no," Kevin says, in between the blows from Cecil. "No. I'm not the good one, here. _And you know it_."

Cecil knows he needs to push Carlos harder. Knows this won't fully work until he can tip the man beyond the point at which he still thinks he can handle it. Only when it's too much can it really be _enough_. And then… things can get more involved.

So he makes the blows firmer, and quicker, and Carlos cries out rather more desperately.

"…P-please…" he gasps.

"Please what, Carlos?" Kevin asks him, pleasantly. "Cecil isn't going to stop until you tell him what he wants to know."

"I won't," Carlos manages, and the shred of defiance in his voice is so very delicious.

"Then there's no point in begging for mercy. So I suggest you save your breath, and your energy. You're going to need them."

By the time Cecil finally holds off, Carlos is shaking visibly all over. His head is down, and there's no doubt that his mind is going deep. Cecil's eyes flick to Kevin, and he can tell so very much about both Kevin _and_ Carlos from the look on Kevin's face.

And then, confident he should keep going, Cecil steps in again, wrapping his free hand over and around to lie against Carlos' chest.

"Tell me what the card is, Carlos," he says, softly, in the other man's ear.

Head still down, Carlos doesn't move, though Cecil can feel the tension in his body. "No," he replies.

"You know all of this was just the warm-up, don't you?" Cecil pushes.

" _I won't give in_ ," Carlos insists.

"Then just remember that you brought this on yourself. Kevin… take this flogger and swap it for a pair of canes."

Given that they didn't discuss this part in advance, the look of sudden surprise on Kevin's face is a particular pleasure. And will no doubt be very effective. "Of course, Cecil," he replies, and lets go of Carlos at once, moving over to the table and laying the flogger down, before pacing back over with a pair of short, slender canes.

This is something Cecil hasn't tried yet, though he has tested one in private, and he's aware they're likely the most painful thing at his disposal. And, whilst he's already planning to be especially careful, at the same time he wants to see how much Carlos can take.

Because… because he can't stop thinking about that afternoon with all the rope. About the way the other man screamed in wracked bliss when Cecil finally dared try his little trick with the planar energy. He knows he made it hurt. He knows he made it hurt a lot, and Carlos… Carlos liked it. There's no denying that. He liked it. He wanted more.

"Now, _Carlos_ ," Cecil starts out, taking the canes and tracing them down Carlos' spine, one after the other. "You know this is going to hurt. You know it's going to hurt far more than the flogger did. Are you ready for that?"

" _I won't give in_ ," Carlos insists, again.

"Of course you will," Kevin purrs, stepping in so close that he and Carlos are almost nose-to-nose. "You'll give in _long_ before Cecil is done with you. You'll beg, and you'll plead, and none of it will make a difference…"

"… _Oh_ …" Carlos gasps, a visible tremor running through his body. "I… no, no… I won't… I… _oh!_ "

It's at this point that Cecil lands a blow with one of the canes, across Carlos' ass, and even without much force behind it, the other man sounds wrecked as he cries out.

"I can do it _much_ harder than that," Cecil says, low and deadly, in Carlos ear. "Is that what you want? Or are you going to tell me what the card is?"

"…Never…" Carlos manages, though his voice is already a little distant. "Never…"

"Never say never," Kevin chides, smoothly, with a wicked look in his eyes as he pushes a hand between Carlos' legs and starts to stroke him… right before Cecil lands a second blow.

Coordination is everything, after all. As is forward planning. Carlos howls out in a mixture of pain and bliss, shaking in the chains, and Cecil waits until he's gone quiet again before he speaks to Kevin, wanting to make sure Carlos hears every word.

"Keep it slow," he says. "I don't want him getting too close." And then he leans in close to Carlos' ear, the next part meant for him. "I'm going to keep you on the edge for as long as possible, until your mind shorts out with need, and if you don't tell me what I want to know in time… I won't let you come. _At all_."

"… _Oh_ …" Carlos gasps in shock – very, very aroused shock – dropping his head again, clearly processing what this means. And, perhaps, wondering if Cecil is serious.

"You like that thought, don't you?" Cecil pushes. "Even though you know you shouldn't. You're wondering if you could handle it, but we both know you'd fall apart eventually, begging me and _begging me_ until your mind sinks so deep into the black that you really would do _anything_ I say."

"I… I won't…" Carlos murmurs.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Kevin says, dropping his hand and stepping back. "And don't forget, you're always telling us how important _repetition_ is, so we might just need to do this again, and again, and again… until we're sure."

" _Mercy_ ," Carlos gasps, suddenly desperate.

"No," Cecil breathes, and this time he lands a blow with both canes simultaneously. It gets him quite a scream in response, right before Carlos tugs on the chains, surging towards Kevin.

"Please," he begs, evidently going for broke. "Kevin… _please_."

Kevin's eyes flash with danger. "I told you I'm not the good one here. _Neither of us_ is the good one here."

"Why don't you prove it to him?" Cecil says, stepping in closer and holding onto Carlos; the two canes pressed against his hip so he won't forget they're there. "You know how much I enjoy watching your knifework…"

That makes Kevin smile. " _Anything for you_ ," he breathes, fervently, and draws his knife at once; in precisely the way he does when he _really_ wants to wind someone up. It works wonders on Carlos, and he goes suddenly still; hardly breathing as Kevin moves closer again, lifting the blade to trace the tip across Carlos' chest.

"…I won't tell you anything…" Carlos gasps, tellingly fast.

"You will," Kevin purrs. "But don't you worry about making us work for it. This will be _much_ more effective if we have to draw it out…"

"Please," Carlos whispers. "P–"

It's at this point that Cecil lifts his free hand, pressing it over Carlos' mouth, and he can feel the other man trembling in shock at that.

"Shhhh," he chides. "I think perhaps we should watch Kevin for a moment. Well… I'll watch, and you can enjoy. Or… endure? I suppose it depends on how merciful he's feeling right now. How merciful are you feeling right now, Kevin?"

Kevin smiles. "Not very," he replies, brightly.

"Good," Cecil tells him. "Then impress me."

Kevin gives a gracious nod, and starts tracing the blade up the middle of Carlos' chest. "The thing about knifeplay, Carlos," he says, "is that you have to decide just what kind of mood you're going for. I mean, there's always an edge of threat because you're using a _knife_ , but there's still room for variety. After all, if I keep it light, and careful, the touch becomes a caress… a reminder of my power, yes, but clearly designed to be enjoyed. But if I increase the pressure, and direct the blade to more vulnerable places… the whole hue of it changes. Suddenly… you're in rather more danger…"

He presses the blade in more at that, moving it slowly, firmly, and Carlos goes absolutely rigid in Cecil's grip, barely even breathing.

"I don't have to break the skin to hurt you," Kevin points out. "Because this threat, this danger… it's a strange kind of pain all on its own, isn't it? The tension in your body, all the way through… all because of a simple kiss of metal, applied in just the right way…"

Carlos moans a little at that, though Cecil keeps his hand in place, not yet letting him speak. And this… oh, he loves watching this. Loves the power and control in Kevin's eyes, and the surety in his voice. And he loves knowing he can turn them both to his own ends with no more than a word. Or… two.

" _Stroke him_."

Kevin obeys at once, and from the look on his face he likes the order a _lot_. He presses the blade over Carlos' throat, and pushes his other hand between Carlos' legs, starting to stroke him again, and _that_ gets them both quite a reaction: a desperate cry, and another tremor that runs all the way through Carlos' body.

"I won't let you come," Cecil reminds him, his words hot and deadly in the scientist's ear. "And if you don't answer my question in a moment, when I drop my hand… I won't let you come _at all_. Let's see just how determined to resist me you really are…"

He stays still for a few more seconds, watching Kevin keep working, and then gives him a nod. They both let go and back off in unison, breaking contact entirely, and Carlos staggers a little in the chains as they do.

"Tell me what the card is, Carlos," Cecil orders, and even Kevin seems to shiver at his tone.

And Carlos doesn't say a word. And although this isn't wholly a surprise, it's a good indicator of just how much he wants to be pushed; because, if he couldn't handle it, this would be the perfect way to call a halt without having to break the moment entirely.

But this is good. This is very good. This means Cecil is still going in the right direction, and – given he's enjoying it too – that's welcome news.

"Remember that you brought this on yourself," Cecil breathes, and lands a blow with each cane, one after the other. It makes Carlos cry out in desperation, and in pain, shaking from head to toe.

"Mercy," he whispers.

"Answer the question," Cecil counters.

"I won't," Carlos gasps, shakily. "I won't…"

That gets him another blow from each cane, though this time Cecil lands them both against the backs of Carlos' shoulders. He has to do it a little lighter, to make sure it's safe, but the other man is sensitive enough – and unprepared enough – that the effect isn't lessened.

On the contrary. Carlos cries out in shock, barely keeping his footing. Cecil gives him a moment to process the pain, and the pleasure, and then steps in, holding both canes in one hand so that he can gently trace the other palm over Carlos' back.

"Did that feel good?" he asks, softly.

Clearly caught between the answer he wants to give, and the truth, Carlos stays silent. Cecil leans in closer, laying a soft kiss to the back of Carlos' left shoulder, which makes the other man gasp in pleasure.

"…please…" Carlos whispers. "Cecil, please."

"What are you asking me for?" Cecil says, his voice low. "For mercy? You know I'm not going to stop until you answer my question. Or… is it simpler than that? Is it really mercy that you want?"

The other man's whole body is shaking hard, and the inside of his head must be absolutely fascinating right now.

Kevin steps in close again, slipping the tip of his knife under Carlos' chin and making him look up. "Tell us," he pushes, softly.

"…I won't give in…" Carlos murmurs, distantly.

"Kevin," Cecil says, letting go all at once, "take these two canes and bring me the riding crop."

"Yes, Cecil," Kevin answers, with a smile, and does as he's told; slipping his knife away and going to set down the canes, before bringing the crop over, turning it with a flourish to offer Cecil the handle.

"Good," Cecil tells him, as he takes it; lifting his free hand to tug Kevin in close. "My dear double. I promise I'll reward you when all of this is over."

"You know I'll do _anything_ you say," Kevin replies, voice so full of fervour.

"I do. I know. And I won't forget it. Now… I think you might need to hold Carlos still for this next part…"

They swap places: Kevin moving behind Carlos and wrapping both arms around him, gripping his shoulders, whilst Cecil steps in front and runs the tip of the riding crop along Carlos' jaw.

"Tell me what the card is, Carlos," Cecil says, and Carlos' eyes go dark with pleasure, his breath catching visibly before he replies.

"… _No_."

Unsurprised – and, quite frankly, increasingly impressed – Cecil traces the tip of the crop down the middle of Carlos' chest, stroking it across to tease at one of his nipples; over and over until the scientist gives a little whimper of desperation.

"…please…" he whispers, dropping his head.

"Please what, Carlos?" Cecil asks him, running the crop over to start paying attention to Carlos' other nipple.

"… _mercy_ …"

Cecil slips the tip of the crop under Carlos' jaw, making him look up. "No," he says. "Not until you tell me what I want to know."

"…I…"

The other man is clearly wavering on the edge, but at the same time he's not quite ready to give in. Cecil's eyes flick to Kevin, wordlessly telling him to hold on tighter, and he obeys at once. And that in turn makes Carlos gasp and bite his lip, obviously understanding.

The first blow lands against Carlos' hip, making him cry out, perhaps as much from the pent-up tension as from the pain of the impact itself. It's hard enough to hurt, though Cecil is subtly trying to pace things a little slower now, wanting to make sure he doesn't go too far. Although… just how far would Carlos want him to go? If they do this again – and he suspects they will – then perhaps that's something they should discuss in more detail.

Because possibly it's still further than he thinks.

For now, he waits a few seconds before landing another blow, close to where he landed the first. It makes Carlos cry out again, rather more desperately; struggling a little against Kevin's grip and then lifting his head to stare pleadingly at Cecil.

"That look won't work on me," Cecil insists; which is a lie, because it often works spectacularly well, and he has to concentrate to avoid breaking the moment. "If it's mercy you want, you know what I expect."

He strokes the tip of the crop lower, then runs it slowly up the inside of Carlos' thigh, which makes the other man moan softly, his whole body shaking visibly with need.

"Maybe I'll even go easy on you," Cecil adds, and he can practically feel Carlos' mindset shifting at that. " _Maybe_."

And, when he gets no reply – one last act of defiance, perhaps – he lands a slightly rougher blow to the top of Carlos' thigh. The other man cries out again, and then drops his head; surrender writ clearly over every inch of him.

"…three of hearts…" he whispers, very softly.

Cecil slips the tip of the crop under Carlos' jaw and makes him look up again. "What was that?" he pushes.

Carlos takes a deep breath. "Three of hearts," he repeats. "That's the card. Three of hearts."

Cecil's eyes flick to Kevin for a second, and then back to Carlos. "If you're lying to me… there will be consequences."

"I'm not," Carlos insists at once. "I'm not. I swear."

There's a moment of silence, and then Cecil steps back; pacing over to the table and setting down the riding crop, before picking up the playing card still lying face-down. He pauses one last second, and then flips it over.

It's the three of hearts. Apt, really. He smiles, lifting it up so the other two can both see.

"Well, well, you told me the truth," he says, setting the card down and pacing back over to Carlos. "You must be hoping I'll be merciful. But, Carlos… I told you what was going to happen. I told you I'd push you to the edge, again and again, and never let you fall…"

" _Please_ ," Carlos gasps, and there's simply no denying the pleasure in his eyes. There's desperation too, oh yes, and a definite touch of fear, but mostly he looks blissed-out.

Cecil steps in closer, sliding a hand slowly down over Carlos' stomach and lower; between his legs but not yet stroking him. "What do you think, Kevin?" he asks. "Should I consider being merciful?"

"I don't know," Kevin replies, a wicked edge to his voice. "Carlos did defy you for _quite_ some time…"

"He did," Cecil agrees. "It's true. Whereas you'd _never_ do something like that, would you?"

"Of _course_ not, Cecil," Kevin says, that wicked edge flashing in his eyes too. "I wouldn't _dare_ …"

Cecil smiles. "I think maybe you would. Possibly one day we should find out…"

And, judging by the look on Kevin's face, he'd like that. A lot. Definitely a thought to save for later. For now, Cecil's attention goes back to Carlos. "Kevin's right, though," he says. "You _did_ defy me. And I gave you plenty of opportunities to make up for it…"

"Cecil, I–" Carlos starts out, but Cecil gives Kevin a nod and he immediately presses a hand over Carlos' mouth, cutting him off in mid-sentence and making his eyes go wide with renewed need.

Cecil pauses just long enough to let the weight of the moment set in, and then starts to stroke Carlos; hard and quick, wanting to drag him right up to the edge. It doesn't take long, either; not after everything they've done, and certainly not caught and held like this, which Cecil knows Carlos enjoys a great deal. Soon, the helpless scientist is shaking in Kevin's grip, and in the chains; whimpering over and over… and then suddenly louder and more desperate as he gets close to release.

Which is when Cecil immediately stops and steps back, and Carlos nigh-on screams against Kevin's hand, trying to surge forwards, his eyes wild.

"What did I tell you?" Cecil says, softly. "I won't let you come. I will make you _intimately_ familiar with the very edge of release, but I won't let it happen."

Carlos cries out again, and Kevin holds him tighter, pressing in to speak close to his ear. "Just give into it," he purrs. "It will be easier if you give in."

The renewed awareness of just how caught he really is makes Carlos' eyes go wide. Cecil watches the reaction for a moment, and then gives Kevin a little nod to drop his hand, and let Carlos speak.

"Please," the scientist gasps at once. "Cecil, please. I'll do anything."

"You will _now_ ," Cecil replies. "You were rather less forthcoming earlier."

"I… I know, and I… I'm sorry…"

Cecil moves in closer. " _Not yet, you aren't_ ," he says, and starts to stroke the other man once more. It makes Carlos howl in desperate bliss, arching back against Kevin, his whole body shaking.

"Please," he begs. "Cecil, please… I'm so close… please let me… _please_ …"

" _No_ ," Cecil tells him, and lets go again.

This time, Carlos cries out even louder; tugging hard on the chains as if trying to break free. But he can't, and he stares imploringly at Cecil.

"I'll do anything," he begs. "Anything… _anything_ …"

"I told you what would happen if you defied me," Cecil reminds him again. "And now I can do _whatever_ I want with you, and there is _nothing_ you can do to change that."

Somehow, Carlos looks even more aroused by the words alone, and Kevin seems to shiver a little in delight as well, and _oh_ but the back of Cecil's mind is racing with possibilities about where they might take this in future. For now, though, he knows exactly where things are going. He starts to stroke Carlos again, and the other man is so on-edge that he howls at the intensity of it, his body visibly tense from head to toe.

And then, very suddenly, it's as though he just _drops_. The reaction is so quick that it's hard to imagine he's done it deliberately, and far more likely that his mind has just gone completely under.

"That's it," Kevin whispers, gently. "That's it. Just let go…"

The real test comes a moment later, when Cecil stops stroking Carlos once more. The scientist gasps a little, a tremor running through him, but he doesn't cry out; his head bowed.

"I surrender," he murmurs, distant and drifting. "I surrender…"

"Do you mean it?" Cecil pushes, though deep down he doesn't doubt it at all.

Carlos manages a tiny nod. "Yes. Yes."

"And if I told you this was it? No more? No release..?"

"…yours…" Carlos whispers.

There's a long, long pause, and then Cecil pushes his hand back between Carlos' legs, stroking him hard and quick whilst Kevin tightens his own grip. And, this time, Cecil doesn't stop, and it's a good thing Kevin is holding on tight because when release finally hits Carlos he screams in bliss, his whole body shaking uncontrollably as a furiously intense climax rips through him all at once. And it is _glorious_ to watch. Cecil keeps up the firm stroking until the very last second, wanting to drag things out as long as possible.

And then the climax finally abates, and Carlos all but collapses; the chains and Kevin's arms the only things that are holding him up.

"Easy there, you," Kevin says, gently. "It's all right. I've got you."

Cecil leans in to kiss Carlos on the neck. "There, now," he says. "Was that what you needed?"

All Carlos seems able to do is give a tiny nod, but the bliss radiating off him speaks volumes on its own. Cecil traces gentle fingertips over the other man's skin, unable to get over how much he loves this moment. How much he loves being able to make Carlos – or Kevin – so utterly happy.

"I think it's time we took Carlos upstairs," he says, eyes going back to Kevin. "Because I'm not done with _either_ of you just yet…"

Kevin looks delighted by the words. "You know I'll do _anything_ you say," he re-affirms.

And so, between them, they carefully unchain Carlos and half-guide, half-carry him upstairs, and along to the bedroom. The scientist is still shaking with bliss, and desperate to be held, and they're both conscious not to let go of him until they finally lie him back on the bed. And, even then, it's only for a moment.

But it's a crucial moment. Cecil pulls Kevin in closer, and it's clear from the look in his double's eyes that the other man hasn't forgotten who's in charge right now. "I want you to strip," Cecil tells him. "Then I want you to slide deep into Carlos so I can watch."

" _Yes, Cecil_ ," Kevin says at once, clearly delighted by the order. He obeys quickly, stripping off and then finding the lubricant as he climbs onto the bed; slicking himself before nudging Carlos' legs apart.

" _Please_ ," Carlos begs, distantly. "Kevin, please."

"I've got you, beautiful," Kevin murmurs, as he slowly pushes into the man beneath him. " _Oh_ , you feel good…"

The pair of them look stunning right now. Cecil reaches out, stroking a hand down the length of Kevin's spine, which makes his double moan in delight… and then cry out in shameless pleasure when Cecil gives him a quick, sharp slap on the ass for good measure.

" _Ohyes_ ," Kevin gasps. "Yes…"

"I thought you'd like that," Cecil purrs, and does it again.

This time, both of them cry out, which is excellent motivation to do it a third time. And then Cecil runs his hand back up Kevin's spine, finally stroking through his hair.

"Slowly," he says. "Take him slowly. I don't want you coming too soon, either…"

Kevin's breath catches audibly. "I'll do anything you say," he murmurs.

"I know you will, my dear double," Cecil replies. "I know…"

He watches them for another moment, marvelling at the sight of them both: Carlos on his back, hands above his head without even having to be told and Kevin, riding him slowly, looking down at Carlos in adoration.

They look amazing. They _are_ amazing. And Cecil's chest aches with how much he loves them.

Eventually, he starts to strip off too; climbing onto the bed behind Kevin once he's done, and reaching for the lubricant. "Are you ready?" he purrs in his double's ear, stroking himself with some of the lubricant as he does.

" _Yes_ ," Kevin gasps. "Yes. Please, Cecil. Please."

So Cecil moves in closer, slowly pushing into his double, which gets him a gasp of pleasure from both men in response. "I love you," he says, once he's in place. "Both of you. And you're _mine_."

" _Yes_ ," Kevin gasps again.

"Ohyes," Carlos murmurs, distantly. He's staring up at the pair of them, but it's clear his mind is so very far away.

Cecil leans to speak in Kevin's ear. "I think you know what to do now," he says.

He leaves most of the movement to the man in the middle, literally and mentally; bracing himself so that Kevin can thrust forward into Carlos and then push back onto Cecil, over and over. And it's clear from the way his breathing goes ragged that he's rapidly losing his mind with it, Cecil having to half-hold him up before long.

Which is when a crucial question clearly crosses Kevin's mind. "Cecil… when… when I… when I get close… am I allowed..?"

Cecil kisses his shoulder. "Ask me first," he says, softly. "But I'm not going to deny you. You've been _so_ very good…"

"T-thank you," Kevin gasps. "Thank you… I… _oh_ …"

That's when Cecil pushes Kevin right down over Carlos and starts moving rather more vigorously, which makes Kevin cry out in pleasure, giving into it completely. Beneath him, Carlos murmurs in happiness, staring blearily up at them, mouthing, "yes… yes…" over and over.

The sudden increase in movement pushes Kevin close to the edge, and there's an obvious hint of desperation in his voice – despite Cecil's promise – as he asks, "Cecil… I'm so close… please let me… please…"

"Come for me," Cecil growls in his ear, at once; making good on that promise.

And Kevin does. He cries out in bliss, arching backwards as completion bursts through him. It's enough to kick Cecil over the edge as well, and he holds on tight to his double as he comes too; pleasure chasing through them both. And, though Carlos is too exhausted to come again so soon, he still murmurs in appreciation and in happiness; lost in surrender.

When the moment finally passes, Kevin drops down against Carlos, and Cecil just lets him lie there, managing to brace himself over them both so that he can stroke a hand over Kevin's side, and then over Carlos'.

He loves them. He loves them so very much.

"That was amazing," he says, softly. "So amazing."

And, though Cecil is in no hurry to move, he's conscious of the need to take care of them both – but especially Carlos – so he slowly pulls back, and then wraps his arms around Kevin, gently guiding him back as well and holding him upright, curled around him from behind.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

" _Wonderful_ ," Kevin breathes, and his voice is still heavy with fervour.

"I'm glad," Cecil replies. "I need to take care of Carlos. Can you help me?"

"Anything, Cecil," Kevin answers at once. "But especially that."

Between them, they slowly shift position, so that Cecil can lie on his back with Carlos pulled into his arms. The scientist moves without the slightest hesitation, curling in tight, and murmuring in happiness when Kevin wraps in behind him. The warm, still contentedness is so very lovely, though Cecil knows he needs to do more than just hold Carlos close.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" he asks, after a few minutes; stroking a hand over Carlos' cheek as he does.

"So good," Carlos murmurs, his mind obviously still lightyears away. "So very good… so yours… all yours…"

"Was that what you wanted?"

Seemingly a little overwhelmed by the question – or, perhaps, by his answer to it – Carlos just nods. A lot.

"Are you in any pain?" Kevin asks, head propped on one hand so he can see Carlos' face.

"No," Carlos says. "No, not any more."

Kevin smiles. "That's the endorphins talking. You'll feel it later, trust me."

Carlos smiles too. "I love it when you use science words…"

They are both so heart-meltingly adorable that Cecil feels like he might break from it.

"I was quite hard on you," Cecil says. "It wasn't too much?" He's pretty confident he knows the answer, but he still wants to hear it. This was a big step, after all.

"Oh no," Carlos replies, and there's still a smile on his face as he does. "In fact… you could have gone further…"

"There's always next time," Cecil promises, relieved. "Maybe we could even think about some more in-depth scenarios…"

" _Yesplease_ ," Carlos gasps.

"…for _both_ of you," Cecil adds, looking up at Kevin, whose eyes go wide with delight. "Perhaps we need a second set of chains, so that I can make one of you watch whilst I pay attention to the other…"

"…are you _trying_ to break me?" Kevin manages.

Cecil smiles. "Not yet," he says, and his double looks thrilled by the words. "Now, Kevin, I believe you wanted to do something at this point?"

They did discuss it in advance, after all. Kevin nods. "Yes," he answers. "Though I think Carlos needs to rehydrate first."

"Science words again," Carlos murmurs, smiling.

They gently help him sit upright, so that Kevin can pass him a bottle of water from the nightstand, with a knowing smile of his own. Carlos drinks half of it down with barely a pause for breath, looking a little sheepish as he hands the bottle back.

"Now," Kevin says, setting it on the nightstand again, "can you lie on your front for me?"

Carlos nods at once, and they move so that he can do as he's been asked: lying on his front with his head resting on his arms, and Cecil at his side. Kevin, meanwhile, climbs carefully up on top of Carlos, straddling his hips; a bottle of lotion in hand.

"Just relax," he says, softly; pouring some of the lotion out. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

And he starts to slowly, carefully massage Carlos' back. The scientist whimpers in delight, closing his eyes, and Cecil smiles again as he watches them both.

"Does that feel good?" Kevin asks.

"Yes," Carlos gasps. "So good… wow… I should misbehave more often…"

Kevin laughs, softly; leaning in to kiss the back of Carlos' head. "Maybe you should," he replies. "You did seem to enjoy it."

"That's… that's OK, isn't it?" Carlos asks, eyes open again and looking at Cecil. "I mean… you liked it too, didn't you?"

"Oh yes," Cecil answers at once, stroking a hand over Carlos' arm. "I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"I'm glad," Carlos murmurs. "I've wanted… for so long, I've wanted…"

"You should have said something," Kevin tells him, gently. "You know we love you. You know we want to make you happy."

"I know… but… I didn't know how. And I don't think I even understood it until that afternoon when I watched you and Cecil. But… but when I did… it was like so much in my head finally made sense…"

"I don't think you were the only one," Kevin says, leaning in closer for a moment. "Good thing Cecil is braver than me."

"I just worked out what you wanted," Cecil replies. "You're the one who was brave enough to let me try it. And, now that we've explored it a little… I'm certainly in favour of exploring it _more_."

"Seconded," Kevin agrees.

" _Thirded_ ," Carlos breathes. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too," Kevin says. "Does this still feel good?"

"Oh yes," Carlos replies. "Will I… Am I going to have marks?"

"You already do," Kevin tells him, stroking along the two mirrored lines on Carlos' shoulders. "But don't worry, they'll fade. Just avoid any swimming pool parties with the rest of the scientists for a while, and no one will see."

Carlos laughs a little, still hazy with pleasure, and then he meets Cecil's eyes again, more serious now. "I really am grateful. I know… it was asking a lot…"

"I was happy to do it," Cecil replies. "Both of us were. We talked about it beforehand, and we were confident about what you wanted. So don't you worry, not for one second. Just relax and let Kevin take care of you. We can stay here as long as you need, and then I'll make us all something for dinner."

"You should let me do that," Kevin says. "I did promise to serve you."

Cecil reaches to put a hand on his arm. "I know. But you don't have to do it all night."

That makes Kevin smile, and take Cecil's hand, kissing his knuckles. "I want to," he says, softly. "Let me?"

Cecil smiles too. "All right," he agrees, softly, silently marvelling at the pair of them. "But I will have to reward you extra-hard afterwards."

"I won't object," Kevin replies.

Now Carlos smiles too. "Please flirt like this forever…" he murmurs.

Kevin leans in and kisses his shoulder. "Anything for you, sweetheart," he says. "Anything for you."

Cecil strokes a hand over them. "I love you both so much," he tells them. "My wonderful fiancés…"

"We love you too," they reply.

Looks like things are going to get even more interesting from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand we're done! Slow though it was, I had a lot of fun with this one (this may not surprise you!)
> 
> Next up, my plan is to finish Summer Is Coming, and then... well, then we'll see what the Grand Master Plan has in store... ;-)
> 
> Catch you all soon, dear readers!


End file.
